Ferrum Volumen
by Icyviolin
Summary: Levy McGarden, a slave in her own home, known as the Cinder Woman. Gajeel Redfox, the mysterious prince of the Kingdom of magnolia. The prince was nearing his 21st birthday and needed a bride. Levy was trapped in a world of darkness. Will a ball solve their problems? (Omg hella sucky summery! I promise the story is better!) (T for language and possible violence)
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

A small Levy McGarden sat silently on her father's lap as she listened intently to the story he was telling her. She had heard it over a thousand times, but couldn't get enough of it. It was the story of how her father met her mother. Her large hazel eyes gleamed excitedly at the man as he approached her favorite spot in the story.

"As I wandered into the dragon's keep, sword held at the ready, I spotted something truly amazing. There she was, small but beautiful. Her long blue hair cascaded down her back life a flowing waterfall, and her enchanting emerald eyes captured mine instantly," Levy's father spoke in a soft, nostalgic voice, "Her gaze was teeming with unguarded curiosity as she looked me over. I, however, was much too captivated with this mysterious woman to pay any attention to what was going on around me. Can you guess who that woman was Levy-pie?" Her father nuzzled his face close to hers.

"It was mommy!" The little girl giggled, tickled by her father's rough stubble against her cheek.

"That's right sweetie," he praised, "It was mommy," His deep brown eyes stared into her bright hazel ones as his story time took a serious turn.

"Levy..." He started, making sure that he had his daughter's fullest attention. "You are a growing young lady, and you need someone to guide you on the path to womanhood," Her father stated vaguely. His daughter was only 6 years old, but he knew that she understood that this was a serious matter, and was not to be treated lightly.

"But, isn't that your job Daddy?" the little girl inquired, tilting her head to the side. She wasn't quite sure what he meant by all of that, but she knew that it was his job to help and guide her.

"No sweetie," he shook his head. His shaggy brown hair fell into his eyes and the girl reached a small hand up to his face and brushed the strands away. "Thank you," he smiled, though it soon turned to a slight frown. "You need a mother to help guide you,"

Levy's face brightened, splitting into a dazzling, hopeful smile, "So does that mean Mommy's coming back?"

Her father's face fell significantly, "No sweetie," he whispered softly, not trusting his voice, "Your mother is never coming back," He had never told her, but her mother had died at the hands of a dragon, weeks after Levy had been born. When she asked, Levy's father had always told her that her mother had left to a better place. He wasn't willing to take away his daughter's innocence.

"Oh," Levy's face fell as well, but soon, curiosity rose in place of sadness. "If Mommy isn't coming back, then who will teach me?"

Her father gave her a small smile. "Her name is Lady Minerva. I met her a few years ago, and we became quite close. I am going to marry her,"

"Really?" Levy beamed, "Is she nice? Is she pretty? Is she fun?" she babbled, not letting her father get any sort of answers in.

"Yes, yes of course darling," he chuckled warmly, "Lady Minerva is an extremely kind and passionate woman. And as a matter of fact..." he trailed off, grinning at his daughter, "She even has two daughters of her own!"

"Really?" Levy squealed, bouncing around in her father's lap.

"Yes really," he laughed, "They're names are Evangeline and Antoinette,"

Levy gasped softly at their names, "They're names are so pretty,"

Her father smiled at her, "Yes, I know, but I think your name is much prettier than theirs," He bent down and blew a raspberry against the little girl's cheek.

"Daddy! Stop it!" She giggled, trying to escape her father's hold.

"Mwahaha! Never! You are mine now little girl! For I am the fierce dragon! Come to take you as my prize! Rawr!" He growled playfully, letting his daughter to escape.

Levy ran around their large living room, avoiding the fireplace where red hot flames danced merrily behind the iron gate. She squealed as she tripped over their antique rug, soaring right into her father's waiting arms.

"Grrr! I caught you!" The man growled, tickling his daughter mercilessly. The two went on like that until the late hours of the night. Levy's father did his very best to make sure that his daughter lived the most fulfilling and happy life possible. Even if it means that he has to wed Lady Minerva.

A few years passed, and Lady Minerva and her two daughters had made themselves right at home. Levy had been moved to the living room to make way for her two new sisters. Her sisters were spoiled, and made sure that they got their way. They were often taking Levy's things or teasing her about her height, but Levy didn't mind.

She had found an escape from her sisters' endless teasing: books. Levy loved her books. Every day she would learn something new by flipping through the tomes her father brought her when he came back from his journeys. Books and knowledge to her were like oxygen to everyone else.

Yes, her sisters were rude, and spoiled, and conceited, but that was nothing compared to their mother. Lady Minerva was downright cruel. It was almost as if she was the queen of her own little kingdom and Levy was her lowly servant. When Levy's father was away, Minerva would force Levy to do the dirty work around the house. Naturally, Levy always chipped in with the chores whenever she could, but whenever Lady Minerva was in charge, the amount of work she had Levy do was just ridiculous. Aside from the normal chores, Levy would be forced to do the most outrageous things, like shingle the roof, or repaint the master bedroom, she was even forced to rip out their original garden, and replenish it with the exact same fruits and veggies that were already growing there!

Levy disliked her new family, but she could never hate them. Her father had always taught her to be kind to even the most wretched of people, and that's just what she does. She puts up with them for her father's sake, and every day after her siblings had gone to bed, she is rewarded with a nighttime stroll with her father. She loved her father, and even the most horrible people couldn't change that.

Then, in the blink of an eye, everything changed.

One day, while her father was away on business, Levy had been sent outside to pick some vegetables from the garden for dinner that night.

Crouched in the dirt, not caring about whether or not her musty orange dress got dirty, she picked the least bruised and rotten vegetables she could find, placing them into a basket on her elbow. She was in a brighter mood that day because that was the day her father would return home from his month long trip. She was just about to return inside to start dinner, when the sound of hooves beating against the dirt caught her attention.

Turning, she saw a thin young man with spikey orange hair riding into her yard atop a tall pale horse.

The man came to a stop before her, reaching into a bag hanging on his shoulder and pulling out a small envelope. "Are you Levy McGarden, of the McGarden estate?" he asked.

"Yes, that's me," she said, reaching up to grasp the letter in his hand.

The man nodded to her and grunted in farewell. He pulled on the reins of his horse and galloped away.

Levy maneuvered her basket so that it sat on the crook of her elbow. Carefully, she opened the envelope and unfolded the letter inside. Her eyes scanned the yellowish paper, growing wider at each word they passed over.

"No," she whispered, rereading the letter. She was sure she had read it wrong the first time.

"No," she spoke louder this time, her eyes brimming with tears, "No it can't be true!" she wailed, dropping to the ground.

"No! Daddy!" she sobbed, releasing the paper and forgetting her basket entirely.

"DADDY!" An anguished cry ripped through Levy's throat, "NO!"

Her father wasn't coming home.

—

 **AN: Hey hey! This prologue was pretty long, but I had a lot to cover. I'm sorry if it was boring but hey, every beginning is boring, there's no escaping it. I wanna thank you all who have decided to humor me and read my story. Very appreciated! Anyway I hope you all enjoyed this hella long chapter, and be sure to tell me what you think and if there's any way I can improve!**

 **Later Taters!**

 **~Icy**


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Three years. It had been three years since her father's death. Levy had found out that on his way home, her father's carriage had been jumped by bandits. Him, the driver and two other companions had tried to fight them off, but failed. There were no survivors.

Lady Minerva had mourned her Levy's father just as much as the rest of his former friends and Levy, for about a week. A few days after the funeral, she had disowned Levy as her daughter, and instead treated her as a slave in her own home.

Levy now slept by the fire place; the cinders were her new bed and the eerily dancing flames were her new warmth. Lady Minerva had gotten rid of her books and forced her to turn over the little belongings she had to her step sisters.

She now had only one change of clothes: a dirty gray gown that was about two sizes too big, and a filthy apron that was once white, but is now a musty brown. Levy wore no shoes, and had only a strip of fabric from a burlap sack to tie her hair back with.

Day after day, Levy was put through back breaking work and stayed up for hours at a time, mending clothing and shoes. She would wake early, before the sun even peeked from behind the castle, to make breakfast for her siblings. She was never allowed to eat with her family anymore. She was stuck with bread and butter and a small glass of water to eat in the mornings. She sat amongst the ash of the dying fire, and savored her little food before returning to work in the garden, or to clean something inside the house.

At first, Levy was miserable. Her father, her only source of happiness, was ripped from her forever, and she was forced into slavery by her cruel Step-siblings. Her depression made her days gray, and her moves sluggish. Her once right hazel eyes were now dull, and lifeless. That is of course, until she met them, a year after her father's death.

* * *

*Two Years Ago*

"Excuse me, Lady Minerva," Levy spoke up from behind the door that led into the family's dining room. Lady Minerva and her two daughters, known as Eve and Anna, were currently eating the breakfast that Levy had prepared hours before.

"Levy," The dark haired woman spoke in a low, dangerous voice. "You know the penalty for interrupting me while I'm eating," she dabbed at the corner of her dark red lips with a pale napkin.

"Yes I know. I apologize for interrupting you," Levy bowed her head in respect.

The eldest of her stepsisters, Evangeline, crinkled her nose in disgust, "Stop apologizing you wretch! You know that you shouldn't be interrupting us, and yet here you are, dirtying the floors with your filth," she snapped.

"Ugh, I think I'm losing my appetite," Antoinette pushed her fruit parfait away from her.

Levy stared her sisters with dull, lifeless eyes. Evangeline sat at the seat closest to Lady Minerva. Her long hair was a deep purple, twisted into a knot at the base of her neck. Her tall, thin frame was adorned in a deep emerald gown that hung off her shoulders, revealing the milky white skin underneath. Her cold black eyes regarded Levy with pure hatred.

Her sister on the other hand, gazed at Levy with disgust. As if Levy were some dead animal the cat dragged in. Her dull red hair framed her slender face with elegant curls, trailing down her back. She of course was clothed in Levy's old orange gown. One that went all the way to the floor and went all the way up her neck, hiding her pale skin instead of showing it off.

"Hush now girls," Minerva scolded her daughters, "I want to hear what is so important. I mean," she chuckled humorlessly, "It must be something important if you felt the need to interrupt us for,"

Levy decided not to beat around the bush when she answered. "I wish to go visit my father's grave," Levy spoke clearly. Today was the first anniversary of her father's death, and she wanted to spend her day with him instead of pick up after her siblings.

Minerva's face contorted with rage, "You want to go visit his grave?" She snapped, standing from the table. "You felt the need to interrupt my meal by asking to go visit that man's grave? He was the one who left us! He was the one who forced us on our own, who forced me to care after his only child! And you want to visit that traitor's grave?" She spat. As she spoke she got nearer and nearer to Levy, who had not moved an inch.

"Yes ma'am," Levy spoke softly, staring into Minerva's rage filled eyes.

"Then go!" she shrieked, "Go and do not return until dawn tomorrow!" Minerva had grabbed Levy's arm in a vice-like grip and yanked her towards the grand doors of her large home. "A night in the graveyard ought to teach you your place!" Minerva threw Levy down the steps leading up to the house and slammed the door.

It wasn't until Levy heard the soft click of the lock that she began to walk away. Tears built up in her eyes, but she forced them back. She was not going to give her Step Mother the satisfaction of her sorrow.

* * *

 **AN: Wow, I just love Minerva don't you? Such a sweetie. Lol do not worry faithful readers! More of Minerva's bitchiness will be shown in later chapters so yay! I'm going to be honest, I usually won't update back to back, so this is kind of special! Lol hope you enjoyed!**

 **Later Taters!**

 **~Icy**

 **Ps: This chapter went on too long so I had to cut it so... Maybe….. I'll publish Chapter 2 later… we'll see ;D**


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **(AN: This is a GaLe centered story so please don't get freaked out about this chapter!)**

*Still Two Years Ago*

It was a short walk to the cemetery, and Levy had already picked some nice wild-flowers to lay at her father's grave. She pushed open the wrought-iron gate that led into the cemetery, and made her way to the grave.

"Oh Daddy," Levy whispered, kneeling down in front of her father's tombstone, laying the wild-flowers in the dirt beside her. "I wish you were here. I try so hard to be kind to Lady Minerva and Eve and Anna, but they make it so hard. I wish you were here to help me through this," Silent tears spilled down Levy's cheeks and dripped onto the packed soil underneath her.

Levy doesn't know how long she sat there, crying, before she heard the footsteps of strangers. She didn't turn to see who was approaching. She only listened, and by the sound of it, two people were heading her way.

"It looks like we aren't the only ones who came to mourn a loved one," a woman's voice spoke from behind Levy. A deep grunt, presumably from a man, sounded in reply.

Levy turned and saw two figures heading in her direction. One was a woman with deep azure hair that curled around her shoulders and snowy white skin that was clothed in a long gown that was easily as blue as her hair.

The man that stood beside her was a frightening figure indeed.

He towered over the woman. Unrully raven hair cascaded down his back like spilled ink. Sun-kissed skin enveloped his body as well as rippling muscles. He was dressed in a deep black wife-beater and dark gray pants hung low on his hips. Several studs adourned his face, glittering in the dim sunlight. Several more dotted his scarred arms, flashing every time he flexed unconsiously. His startling crimson orbs captured Levy's hazel ones wit an unwavering gaze. Somehow, despite the intimidating image, the man was actually quite handsome.

"M-my apologies," Levy stood and bowed to the new comers. They were obviously of higher status than she, not to mention she was covered in dirt and grime, and was dressed inappropriatly for public eyes. "I will leave you be,"

The man snorted, "Oh please. Quit with the apologizin' shit," His coarse language startled Levy from her refinement, "You ain't gotta apologize for visitin' a fucking grave,"

The woman beside him shook her head in apology, "Forgive Juvia's friend. He's not good with words. What he meant to say was that you needn't apologize to strangers for visiting a lost loved one. Juvia knows how it feels loose someone lose so she understands your pain," The woman, Juvia, Noticed Levy's tears and crouched down beside her. "What is your name?"

"Levy, Levy McGarden," she answered.

"Juvia," The woman responded, "And that grump over there is..." she hesitated for a split second, "Gavin,"

"It's a pleasure to meet you both," Levy smiled.

"Would ya quit it with all that polite shit? It's just stupid," Gavin grumbled, looking away from the small woman before him. In all honesty, he was enchanted with her. Her sky blue hair danced around her grimy face, and intellegant hazel eyes gleamed with unguarded curiosity. She was short, and somewhat delicate, but Gavin knew that she had been put through many hardships in her life. For the first time in his life, a woman intrigued the gruff man.

"U-uh, right. Sorry," She murmured.

"Might Juvia ask who you came to visit today?" Juvia asked kindly.

"My father," Levy looked down at the grave, remembering the day the letter came to her, announcing her father's death.

"Ah. Juvia understands your pain all too well," She looked over at the grave beside Levy's father's, "Juvia lost her mother when she was young. Today is the anniversary,"

"I lost my mother too. I don't know how she died, but all I know is that she died weeks after I was born. Today is also the anniversary of my father," Levy spoke softly.

Juvia smiled sadly and placed a bunch of roses down at her mother's grave. She started to mumble small prayers at the tombstone.

"If ya lost yer parents then are ya livin' on yer own or somthin'?" Gavin asked gruffly while his friend payed her respects.

"No," Levy shook her head, "I'm Living with my step mother, Lady Minerva, and her two daughters,"

"Minerva?" Juvia and Gavin chorused.

"Uh, yeah," Levy was startled by the surprised looks on their faces.

"I thought that crazy bitch only had two daughters," Gavin mumbled.

Once again, Levy was shocked at his choice of words but brushed them off, "Well technically, she does. She married my father when I was younger, so I guess I don't count as her daughter,"

"Well if you are under Minerva's care, then how come you... um..." Juvia geastured to Levy's questionable clothing and lack of shoes. She cleared her throat "Juvia was under the impression that Lady Minerva was wealthy,"

"She is," Levy spoke in a cold voice, "She and her daughters live the lives of princesses,"

"Then why the hell are ya dressed like that?" Gavin asked bluntly.

"She disowned me. I am now the humble servant of my own home," Levy deadpanned and bowed mockingly.

"Oh my," Juvia gasped.

"That's rough," Gavin grunted.

Levy said nothing, but nodded her head in agreement.

Juvia looked up at the sky and noticed the ominous clouds looming overhead. "Why don't you come to Juvia's house for some tea? Its about to rain soon and Juvia doesn't want you to get all wet,"

For the first time in a year, Levy grinned, "Thank you,"

* * *

Over the next two years, Levy had learned so much about her new found friends. Both of them worked in the castle, which was how they knew of Lady Minerva, due to her high status and all.

Gavin was a cook. The prince's personal cook in fact. Levy had gotten to try so many of his dishes that she had a hard time picking a favorite. They were all so delicious, and they often made up for the little food she was being fed at home.

Juvia was the head seamstress for the castle and also owned her own clothing shop. More often than not, she had repaired Levy's dingy gown. Juvia was even kind enough to tailor it to her size! Although she had offered to design Levy some new clothing, Levy had refused. Lady Minerva didn't know about her new friends, and if she saw Levy in new clothing, she would know that something was up.

Levy was so greatful for her new friends. They were the light in her newly darkened world, and she wouldn't know what to do without them. Each day was righter than the day before, and each day brought something to Levy that she hadn't had in a long time: Hope.

* * *

 **AN: So I decided to be nice and publish the second chapter (mainly cuz I understand what its like to be waiting around for a fanfic to update). Also, I just wanna let you guys know that I am just a big of a fangirl as anyone. Seriously, even if I get only like one review (even if its hate) I will squeal and flip out cuz sOME ONE ACTUALLY READ MY STORY! Anyway (ranting over), I hope you enjoyed!**

 **Later Taters!**

 **~Icy**


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 **AN: I'm a little pissed off cuz my computer ate this chapter so I had to rewrite it, which means I'm BEHIND SCHEDULE. Ugh I hate that. Anyhoozles! Here's the next chappie!**

* * *

 _*Gavin*_

"Gavin, I have an extremely important question to ask you," Levy got extremely close to her friend, practically pressing her chest against his middle.

A warm heat spread across the tips of his ears at the close contact, but he still managed to keep his composure, "Yeah? What is it?" He grunted. What the hell was she doing?

Levy said nothing, but moved in closer, now her chest really was pressing up against his middle. Her bright hazel orbs stared deep into his crimson ones with an unwavering gaze. It took all of his strength not to step backwards and away from his short friend. Then again, his back was pressed against the table behind him so escaping wasn't exactly an option.

The two of them were currently in the back room of Juvia's friend, Marie's, bakery. They had offered to take over for the day while Juvia helped her give birth. At the moment they were preparing to make a cake for Marie to congratulate her on her new child.

Suddenly, she lifted her face closer to his and stared determinedly into his eyes. "What's the best part of a watermelon?" She chirped, stepping away from him and pulling out the large fruit from behind her back. "Don't lie to me like you did last time, cuz I can tell,"

Gavin just about died on the spot. A watermelon? That's why she got so damn clingy? To ask about a goddamn watermelon?

"I- WHAT? A watermelon? Ya wanted ta ask about a fuckin' watermelon?" Gavin snapped. He wasn't being to gentle, but she deserved it. It was her own fault for making him so goddamn uncomfortable.

Levy rolled her eyes, "Well yeah. I wanted to make a watermelon puree for the icing but I didn't know what part of the watermelon I should use,"

"If that's all ya wanted then why the hell were ya invadin' my personal space?" Gavin really is overreacting but he just couldn't help himself.

"Cuz the last time I asked you about something like this, you told me to use the absolute worst part of the fruit and got me in trouble with my stepmother! I was just making sure you didn't lie," Levy put the watermelon on the table and placed her hands on her hips.

Gavin sighed and pinched the bridge of his pierced nose, "Use the middle. It's the softest part and that's where most of the juice is. But ya gotta make sure there ain't no seeds in it when you make the puree. Trust me: seeds taste like shit,"

"Ok, thanks!" Levy grabbed the watermelon and walked over to another counter and started cutting it up. Gavin could help but stare at her while she worked. Her short sky-kissed curls bounced around her grimy face as she mushed up the fruit. Her eyes were staring intently at the red slush in front of her, and her tongue peeked out between her lips, just like it does whenever she concentrated. It was fucking adorable.

Gavin shook his head and went back to mixing the cake mix. That woman was doing weird thing to his brain. He had no time for women. Especially short, frustrating, firey, smart, sweet, adorable-

"GAAAHH!" He shouted accidentally. He slammed his head against the table repeatedly to clear his mind.

"Gavin? Are you alright?" A worried voice spoke next to him. A gentle hand fell onto his shoulder and began to pat him reassuringly.

Gavin jumped away from her touch and brushed the flour off his tunic. "Yeah, 'course I am,"

Levy continued to stare at him bewilderedly. Then again, he really was making a scene. She opened her mouth to say something, but the soft tinkle of a bell sounded from the front room.

"I'll go take care of 'em. You stay here an' finish up the icing," Gavin untied the apron from around his waist and walked out of the room.

"Welcome to Marie's bakery," he deadpanned, "How may I-oh shit..." he mumbled the last part. His eyes grew wide at the person that was currently wandering the store.

"Finally!" Lady Minerva exclaimed, "It's about time got some service in here,"

"U-uh yes ma'am," Gavin avoided her eyes. If she recognized him from the castle, he would be in deep shit.

Minerva stared at him intently. "That's strange..." she murmured, "Don't I know you from somewhere?"

 _Shit shit shit! Quick! Think of something to say!_ "Uh, yeah probably. I work up at the castle. I'm the prince's personal cook," _Yes! That works!_

"Hmm... and what is your name?" Minerva inquired suspiciously. She stared at his face, trying to figure out who he was.

"It's uh..." He started.

"Gavin! I can't find the eggs!" Levy shouted from the back room.

"Who was that?" Minerva drew her attention away from him and stared at the wall dividing the two rooms.

"Oh that's just a new employee," Gavin spoke loudly, hoping that she would stay back there. "Her name is Lila and today is her first day,"

"Lila, huh?" Minerva seemed to come to some sort of conclusion. "Well then, I hope she doesn't fail,"

"That's kind of you," Gavin grumbled somewhat sarcastically.

"Now. I wish to order a cake for my beloved daughter's birthday. It has to be vanilla with lemon icing and it must be done by the 7th of August," Minerva demanded.

"Of course ma'am," Gavin reached underneath the counter he was standing behind and pulled out a pad and pencil. "And who will be picking up the cake?"

"Oh she's a nobody, just put the order down for Lady Minerva and I'll send my servant down to retrieve it,"

"Got it," Gavin scribbled down the name and order. "Is that all for you ma'am?"

"Yes that will be it. Oh and by the way, I apologize in advance for the dirt my servant might track in that day. Honestly she has no sense for personal hygiene,"

"Uh yeah," Gavin wasn't sure how to respond.

"Farewell!" Lady Minerva bid him goodbye and he returned to the kitchen.

* * *

"Uh Levy? whater ya doin'?"

"Is she gone yet?"

"Yeah... but why 'er ya sittin' under the table?"

Levy stared at him from her spot underneath the large table, "Well what if she came in here? If she saw me she would have murdered me!"

"And ya thought hidin' under the table was gonna help?"

Levy's eyebrows shot up into her hairline as she realized that hiding underneath the table probably wouldn't help her much. Especially seeing as Gavin was able to see her immediately. "O-oh, yeah," She giggled "My bad,"

Gavin rolled his eyes and grinned at her, "Come on Smarty Pants," He held out his hand to her, "We still got a cake to finish,"

"Yeah," Levy placed her hand in his. It was almost funny the way his hand dwarfed hers.

"Now, where are the eggs?"

* * *

 **AN: Lol hey hey! So this chapter was just filler nonsense that probably makes absolutely no sense at all. I guess what I was going for was showcasing the friendship between those two dorks. I hope I didn't fail! XD (and I apologize for the shortness!) Anyway, I hope you enjoyed!**

 **Later Taters!**

 **~Icy**


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"Gajeel," A strong, gruff voice spoke from above the kneeling prince.

"You have been avoiding your responsibilities. Day after day, you leave early in the morning, and do not return until hours past sunset. What has captured your attention in such an iron-grip that you shirk off your duties for?"

The prince lifted his head and stared into the warm, but stern, crimson eyes of his father. He said nothing, but remained kneeling before the king.

"Stand my boy. I am asking you this, not only as the king, but as your concerned father. You know what would happen if people found out that the crown prince was off playing hooky with his buddies," His father grinned at him.

The king sat poised on a grand throne, dressed somewhat casually, and without his crown. It was only the two of them in the throne room that night, and normally, when his father called Gajeel into a private meeting as the prince, instead of his son, he knew that it was something serious.

Gajeel flashed a crooked smile at his father and stood. "Is it bad that I don't wanna stay cooped up in this damn castle? I thought my old man was cooler than that,"

The king chuckled, but soon sobered. "Gajeel, your 21st birthday is approaching quickly. You know what that means,"

The prince stared down at the eccentric carpet that trailed across the marble floor, leading up to the king's throne. "Yeah, I understand,"

"Then you should be spending your time taking care of our duties, and looking for suitors," The king stood and walked down the steps to meet his son. "I understand that I'm putting you on the spot, but it must be done,"

Gajeel said nothing. Instead he looked into the tired face of his father. Gajeel was a dead ringer for the king. They had the same eyes, face structure, a strange love for piercings, and even hair, though his father's was cut close to his scalp and had streaks of gray spreading through the inky black.

Gajeel knew that it was the tradition of their kingdom that the prince, or princess for that matter, had to be married by their 21st year. Unfortunately, that particular date was closing in fast for Gajeel and his family was starting to get restless.

"Or," Gajeel's ears perked up at the promising word. "We could always hold a ball..." The king tailed off.

"A ball?" It was then, that Gajeel questioned his father's sanity. The man was getting up there in age and definitely had some interesting moments. "What for?"

"Well..." The king folded his hands behind his back and began to walk around the throne room. "Instead of shuffling through papers about stuffy princesses from neighboring kingdoms, who are probably years younger than you..."

Gajeel shuddered. He was a lot of things but he certainly wasn't a pedophile.

"Or marrying you off to one of your cousins..."

Again, Gajeel had a horrifying image of his cousin Evergreen running around the castle and ordering people around. Not only is she one demanding lady, the whole thing would be considered incest!

"We can hold a ball to help you choose your spouse. That way, we can have a local princess, and you would be able to choose the lucky lady based on her personality, and not on her social standings," The king winked at him.

An uncomfortable heat spread across the back of Gajeel's neck. "Whatever ya old coot," He looked away from his father and fought down the blush that threatened to spread across his cheeks.

The king laughed merrily and clapped his son on his back. "I'm just saying, you might like it better than an arranged marriage,"

"Tch, yeah," the prince grumbled. He crossed his arms over his chest and glared at the wall beside him.

"Good," The king turned his head towards the grand doors of the throne room and shouted, "Lady Lucy! Come here please!"

The large oak doors creaked open, revealing a young lady who's hair was as golden as the sun. She strode into the throne room, picking up her flowing pink skirts so as not to trip on them. She curtsied low to Gajeel and his father, "Your majesties,"

"Lady Lucy, please inform Miss Kinana to prepare invitations for the royal ball. I want every eligible maiden to attend," The king placed a hand on Gajeel's shoulder, "It's about time that this slacker chose a bride,"

"Of course your majesty," Lucy bowed her head. "What date will the ball be held?"

"Hmm..." The king pondered it for a moment, "Well I haven't thought of that," He turned to his son, "It's a ball held in your honor, on what day do you want to hold it?"

Gajeel thought for a moment, "The 16th of August," he finally decided.

"Oh?" His father inquired, "And why a date that specific?"

Gajeel shrugged, "Eh, no reason,"

"Very well then. Lady Lucy, please inform Miss Kinana to put the 16th of August on the invites,"

"Of course your majesty," Lucy bowed to the king. "Your highness," Lucy bowed to Gajeel in farewell and left the throne room.

"No reason huh?" Gajeel's father smirked at him.

"Knock it off ya old coot!" Gajeel playfully shoved his father away from him.

The king chuckled as he readjusted his robes. "Well, It's about time I returned to my study. I have duties to attend to. As well as you," He stuck a finger in his son's direction, "You may be 20 years old, but you're still the prince. Come now. Things to do, people to see,"

As the king guided the young prince out of the throne room, Gajeel thought back to what he had said earlier.

 _"Eh, no reason,"_

The truth was, there was a reason as to why he chose that specific date. It was her birthday.

* * *

 **AN: Oh my! So many questions to be asked! (*sneaky sneaky*) Sorry that this chapter was short (like the last one! Ugghhh), but it was somewhat important. I promise that the next chapter will be longer so don't worry! Hope you enjoyed!**

 **Later Taters!**

 **~Icy**

 **(PS: to that one guest who keeps asking about the name Gavin, well its the first name that popped in my head so that's what I decided to call him. I promise there's a method to my madness so be patient with me ;D)**


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

 _*Levy*_

 _Knock knock knock!_ A fist pounded against the tall oak doors of the McGarden estate.

"LEVY!" Antoinette shrieked from her room upstairs, "HURRY UP AND GET THE DOOR!"

"Yes Anna! Right away," Levy called, putting away the last of the dishes and running to get the door. Before opening it, she straightened the piece of burlap in her hair and wiped her hands on her apron.

She turned the handle and opened the door wide, "Welcome to McGarden Est- Gavin?"

Levy was startled to see the cook standing in her doorway. The last person she expected to see was him, and quite frankly, she was surprised that he even knew where she lived.

"Hey there Short Stuff," The pierced man flashed her a crooked grin. Levy's stomach chose to do an intricate ballet routine at the sight of his amazing smile. She fought hard to keep her face from exploding with color.

"What are you doing here?" Levy whispered furiously, "You know what would happen if Lady Minerva saw you talking to me,"

"Relax," he chuckled, "I just came ta-"

"LEVY!" Antoinette bellowed, "WHO IS IT?"

Both Levy and Gavin cringed at the sound of her stepsister's voice.

"Mavis, that chick needs to take it down a few pegs," Gavin muttered.

"Ugh, don't I know it," Levy agreed with him wholeheartedly. "Anyway, what are you doing here?"

"I came to deliver somethin' ta the Ladies of the McGarden Estate," He pulled out four elegant envelopes and handed them to Levy.

"What the..." The woman murmured, looking over one of the letters, "This is the seal of the King!" She exclaimed, looking at the stamp brandishing the envelope.

"Yeah, they're invitations for a ball comin' up in August. Apparently it's being held for the Prince ta choose a bride er some shit..." He trailed off, glancing around the foyer.

"A ball?" Levy whispered. As a little girl, her father would often tell her stories about fair maidens meeting their true loves at royal balls. Gazing into the prince's eyes and knowing right then and there that they would be together forever. It made her heart flutter just thinking about it. She idly wondered if she would see Gavin at the ball, but quickly dismissed the idea. Cooks don't go to balls. Right?

"Yeah," Gavin coughed, "The King wanted all the eligible chicks in the kingdom ta be there, so... dust off yer dancin' shoes shorty,"

Levy looked up at her friend and grinned, ignoring the nickname, "Thank you so much Ga-"

"Levy! What on Earthland is taking you so long?" Evangeline demanded.

Levy spun around and met the cold black eyes of her eldest stepsister. "Eve! M-my apologies," She bowed her head low and presented the three envelopes to her sister, "I was just speaking to the messenger about the ball coming in August,"

"A ball?" Antoinette asked, walking up from behind her sister.

"Yes apparently," Eve snatched the invites from Levy's hands and gazed at them intently. Suddenly, however, she turned her gaze over to Gavin who was still standing in the doorway. "You don't look like a royal messenger," she glanced him over suspiciously.

"Tch," he scoffed, "Great observation skills lady,"

Eve looked absolutely shocked by his crude manners.

"I work down in the kitchens. The Prince's cook," He continued. "There were so many goddamn invites ta hand out, that the King ran outta messengers,"

"Hmph! Well then I suppose that makes sense," She then turned her gaze over to Levy, who was standing ram-rod straight with her hands behind her back. "You!" Eve snapped, "What are you hiding?"

Knowing that she would get in even more trouble if she lied, Levy slowly brought her hand out from behind her, brandishing the invite. "Well there were four invites. One for you, one for Anna, one for Lady Minerva and..." she held the letter to her chest, "One for me,"

"Please!" Anna laughed, "As if they'd want you! Most likely that invite was for the cat!"

Eve held her hand towards Levy, "Stop being foolish. You have much too many chores to do to be bothered with the ball anyway. Now, give it here, you won't be needing that invite,"

"No," Levy whispered, hugging the letter closer to her chest.

Evangeline's face twisted with rage, "What was that?"

"No," Levy spoke louder this time; clearer.

"Why you disgusting little insect!" Eve bellowed, and then...

 _SMACK!_

Eve's hand collided with the smaller woman's cheek, sending her flying to the ground.

"Ah!" Levy shrieked as her head collided painfully with the marble.

"HEY!" a gruff voice bellowed. Gavin stomped into the house and stood between Eve and Levy. "How dare you strike her?!" he bellowed. His face was flushed with anger and his teeth were bared at the woman.

Eve however, didn't look the slightest bit unnerved by the intimidating man, "She disobeyed me! She outright refused an order and she deserved to be punished!" she snapped back.

"Like hell she deserved it! You had no right to take away her privileges! And you had no right to strike her!" Gavin shouted.

Eve's face was contorted with rage as she spoke in a deadly tone, "You will leave this manner and never return,"

"No way! Not if-"

"Please," A small voice whispered, halting his words immediately. "Please just- just go," Levy cried silently on the ground, not meeting her friend's concerned gaze.

"Fine," Gavin instantly sobered, "I'll go,"

* * *

 _*Gavin*_

Gavin flashed the two monsters one more look before stomping out of the house. As he slammed the door behind him, he could hear one last retort coming from inside.

"You will never be allowed to attend the ball. No prince would want to wed a poor little Cinder Woman,"

A low growl escaped Gavin's throat. It was right then in there that he decided that he would make it his duty to get Levy to the ball. Even if it meant he had to get his hands dirty.

* * *

 **AN: Wow, what a lovely little chapter! You know I gotta say, this is defiantly one of my better "thrown together at 3 in the morning" works. I'm kinda proud of myself. And I kind of lied to you guys, this chapter was actually shorter than the last one. I looked at the number of words and it wasn't even at a thousand, so I was like "FAIL!" Oh well, remember the saying guys, "Bitches get Stitches" ;D Hope you enjoyed!**

 **Later Taters!**

 **~Icy**

 **(Also yall better consider yourselves lucky, cuz today's one of those rare days that I update two chapters on the same day. You can thank your winner for that)**


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

 _*Levy*_

The overhead bell jingled as she stepped through the door of the clothes shop.

"Hello! Welcome to Juvia's- Levy!" Juiva called out. She was hidden behind a mountain of fabric in her arms, but she immediately dropped it when she saw her friend standing in the shop.

The two girls ran at each other, arms wide and waiting.

"Oh Levy!" Juvia crashed into the smaller woman. "Juvia is so sorry she didn't come to visit you lately! Will all of this chaos with the upcoming ball, Juvia had been swamped with orders! She has to make outfits for the towns people AND the royals!"

Levy giggled at her friend's rambling, "Juvia relax. You know that I will always be here to help you out,"

"And Juvia is very grateful for that," she assured her. "Juvia is also grateful that there are only three royals that she has to make clothes for," she walked back over to the mound of fabric she dropped earlier as she talked.

"Three?" Levy inquired. She too bent down to help her friend clean up the mess.

"Yes three," Juvia confirmed, "King Metalicanna, Prince Gajeel, and Princess Wendy,"

"Oh I had forgotten about the princess," Levy felt stupid for not remembering her. Wendy, even at her young age, was known all throughout the kingdoms as the kindest princess there ever was. Levy had never met her, but she sounded like a total sweet heart.

"It's alright," Juvia giggled, "With the way you work, Juvia wouldn't be surprised if you had forgotten that there was even a king!"

"Ha, yeah,"

The two girls finished cleaning up the dropped fabric, and went to go chat in the back sewing room.

"So what brings you here?" Juvia asked as she handed Levy a cup of tea. "You hardly ever come by the shop,"

"Yes well," Levy took a sip of the tea, "Unfortunately, I came to give you more work. Lady Minerva and her daughters need dresses for the ball, and you're the best seamstress in the kingdom,"

Juvia laughed merrily, "Juvia is very grateful that you think so highly of her. But..." she took a sip of her tea and looked at Levy suspiciously, "You said that only said your step-siblings needed gowns. Does that mean you have your own outfit?"

Levy looked sadly down at the carpet, "No, I don't. I'm not going to the ball,"

"What?!" Juvia exclaimed, bringing her cup down with a thud, "What do you mean you aren't coming?"

"Well, after the whole ordeal with the invitations, Lady Minerva forbade it," Levy mumbled dejectedly.

Juvia's face flushed an angry red as she spoke in a dangerous voice, "Yes. Gavin told Juvia about that,"

"Juvia, please," Levy shook her head, "Getting angry about it isn't going to do anything. Besides," her tone was bitter now, "I've been through worse,"

"What more could they have possibly done to you?"

"Remember the day we met? At the graveyard?" Levy asked.

Juvia nodded her head slowly.

"That day, I had asked to see my father's grave. Lady Minerva got mad and called him a traitor to the family for dying. Then she forced me to sleep in the graveyard that night. I wasn't allowed to return home until dawn the next day,"

"What? Why didn't you say anything to Juvia? She would have helped you!"

"I had only just met you! I couldn't impose on you like that!" Levy countered.

It looked like Juvia was about to say more on the subject, but the light jingle of the doorbell interrupted her. "Juvia will be right back," She stood and returned to the front of the shop.

Levy could hear faint voices from the other side of the wall, and then something unexpected happened.

"Miss Levy is here?" A small voice asked from behind the door.

"What the..." The woman murmured.

Soon after, the door swung open and revealed Juvia. "Levy, someone wants to meet you,"

"Meet me?" She echoed, not understanding why anyone would want to meet her.

"Yes," Juvia nodded her head and smiled fondly, "It's a friend of Juvia's. Gavin is here as well,"

Gavin's here too? The butterflies in her stomach perked up at the thought of seeing her large friend. Levy stood and adjusted her burlap headband. "Ok, coming,"

Juvia held the door open for Levy to walk by. As she entered the room, Gavin's hulking figure greeted her eyes first.

"Hey there Short Stuff," He flashed her her favorite crooked grin and gave a little wave.

Levy rolled her eyes but smiled, "Hello Gavin,"

"Are you Miss Levy?" A new voice spoke up. Levy turned and she met the big brown eyes of the little girl that stood next to Gavin.

"Yes I am. Are you the one who wanted to meet me?" Levy asked.

The little girl's face split into the most adorable smile Levy had ever seen. Then again, the girl was probably the most adorable thing she had ever seen. Her long deep blue hair was tied back in to pigtails, revealing her bright brown eyes that gleamed cheerfully at Levy. She was dressed in a knee-length blue dress that was about same the color as Levy's hair.

"Juvia has told me so much about you!" the girl gushed, "She said you're super sweet and helpful and really pretty! You really are pretty!" she grinned.

Levy laughed kindly at her. In all honesty, she was surprised that she could see past the rags she was wearing and dirt covering her face.

"Thank you so much!" Levy thanked her. "So, you know my name, but I have yet to know yours,"

"Oh! My apologies! I'm Wendy!" she grinned.

 _Wendy?_ Something about that name rang a faint bell. Where had she heard it before? The cogs in her brain turned, trying to remember, until something clicked. "Wendy? As in, the Princess?"

"That's me!" she beamed. Suddenly her expression turned to that of suspicion. "But you can't tell anyone that I'm here. I might get in trouble," she whispered into Levy's ear, but still loud enough for everyone else to hear her.

Levy chuckled then whispered back, "Don't worry. It's our little secret,"

"Heh, yeah," Gavin spoke up, "She ain't gonna be the one that gets the woopin'. I'm the one that'll be gettin' in trouble,"

"Why's that?" Levy asked.

"'Cuz I'm the one that brought 'er here. She got bored so I snuck 'er out," He ruffled Wendy's hair and she giggled.

Levy thought it was extremely sweet that Gavin would help out the little princess like that, but something about the situation didn't sit right with Levy. "You aren't allowed to leave the castle?" she asked, confused.

"Well no. I'm allowed to leave, but I have to have an escort from the royal guard to come with me," Wendy explained.

"Yeah," Gavin agreed, "Hangin' out with the cook ain't exactly top'a the line protection,"

"Hmm, I guess you have a point," Levy mumbled.

"Now, other than wanting to meet Miss Levy," Juvia started, "What brings you here Princess?"

"Well," Wendy shifted in her feet and stared down at the floor somewhat guiltily. "I was just wondering if I could help you make my dress," she murmured.

"Of course!" Juvia exclaimed, "Juvia would love to have your help!"

"Really?" Wendy looked up at the seamstress with hope in her eyes.

"Yes, really. Come on! You and Juvia have a lot of work to do," Juvia grabbed Wendy's hand and pulled her into the back room to start on the gown.

"She's such a sweet girl," Levy smiled fondly at the door.

"Yeah, she really is," Gavin agreed.

There was something that Levy didn't notice through their short exchange however:

Gavin wasn't staring at the door.

* * *

 **AN: Hey hey! So this chapter is slightly longer than the last one, but sadly, it's just filler nonsense. Why are all of my longer chapters fillers? Uggers. I was going to add a little more to this chapter, but it was dragging on too long, so I think I'm going to put the rest in as a summery in the next chapter. I hope you enjoyed!**

 **Later Taters!**

 **~Icy**

 **(Also I am on a roll today! I busted out like three chapters and I am so proud of myself! Woo hoo!)**


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Over the last few weeks leading up to the ball, Gavin had been acting oddly... clingy. He was never one for close contact with another person, so when he started surprising Levy with random hugs, and constantly holding her hand and arms, she started to get suspicious. Levy loved the extra attention, it always made her heart do a little dance, but something was wrong about the whole situation. It wasn't until a few days before the ball that Levy had found out he wasn't actually showing her any kind of affection, but secretly taking her body measurements and giving them to Juvia.

Levy will admit, she was definitely disappointed that Gavin had ulterior motives for the close contact, (seriously, his hugs were the best) but her anger outweighed the disappointment ten-fold.

"I knew there was something weird going on with you lately!" Levy fumed, pressing her finger into Gavin's chest. "All this time you've been taking my measurements? If I hadn't known what you were using them for, I would have thought you were the biggest creep on Earthland! Heck! Maybe you are!"

Gavin backed away from the small, but furious woman, knocking over mannequins and clothes racks as he did so.

"Gavin!" Juvia exclaimed, grabbing onto one of the hat racks that threatened to topple over. "Please be careful!"

"Oi! It ain't my fault that Levy's gone fuckin' bat-shit crazy!" The large man's distress went unnoticed by the small bluenette who continued to rant at him.

"Even after I specifically told you I wasn't going to the ball, even after you witnessed my step-sister forbidding me to go, you still went and prepared a gown for me anyway! What am I supposed to do with it? Wear it while I go shopping?" Levy continued to lay it on thick, her face flushing an ugly red color as her anger grew.

"Yer actin' like I'm the one who made the damn thing! It was Juvia's idea! All I did was go along with it!" In all honesty, Gavin was more than willing to go along with Juvia's plan, but now wasn't the moment to admit that. Gavin turned the blame over to his friend in hopes to direct the little woman's anger somewhere else.

Instead, she did something that neither person saw coming: Levy dropped to the floor in a fit of silent sobs.

Gavin's eyes nearly popped out of his skull. "O-oi! Why the hell are ya cryin'?" An uncomfortable heat spread across the back of his neck. He suddenly felt very guilty for making his friend cry, but he had no idea how to console her.

"I-I'm sorry," she choked out. Levy buried her face in her hands. Her shoulders shook with the unheard tears and violent shudders racked through her body. "I-I know... I know that you mean well... but.. I-I just can't" She forced the words from her throat, willing herself to speak.

"Levy..." Juvia dropped to the floor and wrapped her arms around the weeping woman. "Juvia understands that Lady Minerva and her daughters forbade you from going to the ball, but that's exactly why Gavin and Juvia are trying to help. You have every right to go to that ball, even if your step-siblings get in the way,"

Levy sniffled and tried to calm her breathing, "But... but w-what i-if-"

"There ain't not buts about it Levy," Gavin interrupted her, "Me an' Juvia are gonna get ya inta that ball even if I gotta get my hands dirty in the process. And thatsa promise," He added as an afterthought.

Levy laughed nervously, "You make it sound like it would be the end of the world if I didn't come,"

"That's because it might as well be," Juvia said gently.

"Yeah," Gavin smirked, "Besides, ya wouldn't wanna leave me an' Juvia all alone at that stupid dance now would ya?"

"You're going to be there?" Levy stared into his enticing crimson eyes, searching for any kind of lie. She was also kind of confused. She had thought that the ball was for the royals, and the invited townspeople. Hope bubbled up in the pit of her stomach, threatening to break through the surface. _Gavin's going to be there!_

"Of course Juvia and Gavin are going to attend," Juvia assured her.

"Yeah, I mean, they need _someone_ ta walk 'round with food trays," Gavin rolled his eyes.

Levy giggled as she peeled herself off of the floor. "Well, we wouldn't want you to serve food all alone,"

"Gihi," he chuckled and ruffled her hair. "There's the Levy I know,"

Levy's smiling face soon turned to one of sorrow, "I'm sorry for yelling at you earlier. I was just angry because I knew that I couldn't go to the ball, but you guys went ahead and wasted all of your time on me,"

"Nah, don't worry 'bout it Short Stuff," Gavin grinned, "If anythin' I deserved it. Hell, I probably deserved a hellava lot worse than jus' yellin',"

"Well then," Juvia stood and placed her hands on her hips, "It's been decided. Levy," she spoke in a tone that only held absolute authority, "You will be attending the ball,"

Levy grinned at her friend. It was obvious that Juvia meant business and wasn't going to stand for any kind of hesitation.

"Now, if you will come with Juvia, she needs to alter your gown,"

Levy nodded and made her way to the back of Juvia's shop.

"And you," Juvia stuck a finger in Gavin's face, "You need to clean up this mess you made," she gestured to the knocked over mannequins and the clothes that littered the floor.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," he grumbled and bent down to pick up the piece of clothing closest to him. Which just so happened to be a pair of women's underwear.

"GAAAAH!" he dropped the garment and jumped away from it as if it contained the plague.

"Oh, honestly Gavin," Juvia rolled her eyes and picked up the underwear. She turned around and placed it on the proper shelf.

"Hey!" he snapped at her, "Panties are evil,"

* * *

 **AN: Arrggghhhh! This chapter was shorter than I wanted it to be. I had another part to go with it, but if I combined it, this chapter would have been well over 15 pages long. Sucky! Well, I'm gonna admit, the next few chapters or so will most likely be filler chapters (of course they'll have some significance but they won't be like the most important ones). Oh well I guess, nothing you can do about it. I hope you enjoyed!**

 **Later Taters!**

 **~Icy**

 **(Also I'm not doing much today so I'm thinking about posting the next chapter as a treat to my laziness... Idk we'll see)**


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

 **AN: Well I decided to be nice and put up the next chapter anyway (Now I really have to bust out the next few chapters! Eek!)**

* * *

 _*Gajeel*_

"Hey Rivet Face! Get in here and greet your favorite cousin! I still need to get you back from that time at Jellal's Christmas party!"

Gajeel groaned and slammed his head against his desk. He was finally about to try to get some work done before dipshit cousin arrived. He failed.

Yelling and crashing could be heard from outside the door of his study, most likely it was his cousin looking for him. At the moment, Gajeel didn't care whether or not guests were here, that is, until a soft knock was heard on the large oak door of his study.

"Door's open," he called out half-heartedly. Soon, the door creaked open and the soft voice of his little sister floated in.

"Um, Gajeel?"

He lifted his head a bit to look at the small girl that now stood in the doorway. "Yeah?" he asked, even though he already knew what she was going to say.

"Cousin Natsu is here,"

"Yeah, I noticed,"

"So is Cousins Gray, Jellal and Evergreen," Wendy murmured.

"Uggh," he groaned dramatically and slammed his head against the desk again. With those four here, they might as well go and buy a new castle.

"That's not very good for your head you know," she nagged softly.

"Yeah, I know," he muttered, not caring at all. Maybe if he hit his head hard enough, he could knock himself out. That way he could avoid those idiots for at least a few hours.

About a second after he thought of his brilliant idea, another knock sounded at the door. This time, however, it was stronger, more demanding.

"May I come in?" a deep voice asked.

Gajeel mearly grunted in response.

"Wendy, may I speak with your brother alone?"

"Yes, of course Father,"

Gajeel lifted his head to see Wendy walking out of the room and his father shutting the door behind her.

"So, you've finally decided to get some work done?" the king teased, leaning against the door frame.

Gajeel now sat up straight and crossed his hands over his chest. "I tried to, but you just _had_ to invite them early," he grumbled, glaring at a spot above his father's ear.

The king chuckled warmly and moved to sit in a large armchair that sat near his son's desk. "Well this is a big event. My eldest child upholding tradition and choosing a bride by his 21st birthday. I think that's cause for a little more celebration than just a ball, don't you?"

Gajeel didn't say anything, but instead stared at the floor.

His father sighed and shook his head, "I know this is a big step, but its tradition. I understand that you feel... unnerved by this whole situation, hell," he chuckled, "the thought of me picking a bride nearly made me soil my trousers when I was your age,"

Gajeel finally lifted his eyes to meet his father's, "But what if I choose wrong, er what if the chick don't agree, then what do I do?"

"Gajeel," the king placed a hand on his son's shoulder, "I have faith that you will choose correctly, and that the woman you choose will choose you as well. And if your mother were here today," he smiled sadly, "She'd tell you the same thing,"

His mother. His dad hadn't spoken about her that directly in about a year. Every time she was brought up, a sick feeling bubbled in Gajeel's gut. Guilt and anger were the only emotions he ever felt about that subject. Not towards his mother, but towards the dragon that had killed her.

* * *

One day, when Gajeel was 15 years old, his mom had taken a trip to a neighboring kingdom, to visit one of her old friends. She had taken no guard, assuring everyone that she would be fine. She wasn't. On her way back home, a dragon had found her walking, and took off with her. There wasn't even a body to bury by the time they found out what happened.

In a fit of rage and sorrow, Gajeel and ran away in search for the dragon. It took him a few weeks, but when he finally found the beast that had killed his mother, he had ended its life in an instant, returning home with the title of "Iron Dragon". Every time he thought about his mother, and the way she died, the dragon's bright green eyes and metallic scales filled his mind, haunting him with the fact that he had killed the beast.

* * *

Gajeel knew that his father was only trying to make him feel better about this situation, so he covered his father's somewhat wrinkled hand with his calloused one, "Thanks Pop. I 'ppreciate it,"

His father smiled at him one last time before standing up. "Come on now. Your cousin's must be getting restless and we can't have little Wendy out there entertaining them for too long. Mavis only knows what might happen to her,"

Gajeel allowed his father to lead the way out of his study and into one of the grand seating rooms of the castle.

"Finally! Took you long enough to show up Bolts for Brains," Natsu stood behind one of the love seats. His coat had been discarded and his red dress shirt was untucked from his trousers. His wild salmon hair jutted out from all angles and his smoky onyx eyes gleamed mischievously.

"Glad you could finally join us. Those morons you call princes were starting to get a little too rowdy," Evergreen spoke up from her spot on the love seat. She had her light green fan spread out in front of her face, hiding herself so only her eyes could be seen. She was dressed in an extravagant emerald ball gown that was about two sizes too small in the chest area. Her breasts were practically spilling out the top. Gajeel was extra careful not to cringe at the sight.

Evergreen was the Princess of Viridi, a small country known for its breathtaking views and gorgeous flowers that bloomed there.

"Hey the only moron here is Flame Brain over there!" Gray exclaimed. Unsurprisingly, he was dressed in only his black trousers, his shirt and jacket her littered in different areas of the room. That guy seriously needed to get over his stripping habit.

"Hey you wanna go Ice Princess?" Natsu challenged, getting in his face.

"Bring it on Fire Breath!" Gray countered, flinging his pants off.

Gray just so happened to be the Prince of Glaciem, a country known for its cool climates and snow covered mountains. Natsu was the Prince of Ignis, which was the exact opposite of his cousin. The country was well known for its tropical climates and active volcanoes. Living in kingdoms that were polar opposites of each other, it was only natural that the two would clash.

"Knock it off you two," Jellal stepped in between them and shoved them apart. "You need to behave while the King is present," Unlike the two men beside him, Jellal was actually fully dressed. His dark blue jacket was the exact same shade as his hair as well as his trousers, both of which were in pristine condition. He wore a white dress shirt underneath it all with a blood red tie that matched the shade of the tattoo that went over his right eye.

Jellal was the Prince of Eques. His smaller country was known, not for climates or views, but for being the worlds best place to train knights. It had the finest security and warriors and in fact, the Captain of the Royal Guard, Lady Erza, was sent there to train in her youth.

"Oh, don't mind me," The king chuckled, "I'm just going to go fetch lady Juvia. Your outfits of the ball should be done by now," the king gave a little wave and marched off to find the seamstress.

* * *

By the time he returned with Juvia, Gray had fully stripped, Natsu had broken a vase, Evergreen scared Wendy off, Gajeel had bruised his forehead from banging it on the wall, and Jellal just sat on the couch with a cup of steaming tea, watching the chaos unfold around him.

"Ehem!" The king cleared his throat loudly to get everyone's attention. "Lady Juvia is here with your outfits,"

Juvia came forward with five clothes bags in her hands. She walked over to Evergreen and gave her the largest of the bags. "Lady Evergreen. Juvia made sure to put extra green rhinestones on the bodice just like you asked,"

"Thank you," Evergreen put her fan away and took the bag out of Juvia's hands.

"Sir Jellal," she made her way over to the man on the love seat, and handed him his assigned bag.

"Sir Natsu and... S-sir G-Gray," she fumbled with Gray's bag as her face flushed a deep cherry red.

After finally giving Gray his bag (with quite a bit of difficulty) she handed the last bag to Gajeel, "Prince Gajeel," she gave a small bow.

"Thanks Juvia," he relieved her of the bag and placed it on a table that sat beside him.

"Do you know what you're going to do at the ball?" Juvia asked quietly.

Gajeel's were set in determination as he watched his extended family fight, and joke around, "Yeah," he mumbled back, "I do,"

* * *

 **AN: Whoo! Finally finished with this one! Haha! I'm so proud of myself! I am exhausted and I'm about to fall asleep at my computer so, I hope you enjoyed!**

 **Later Taters!**

 **~Icy**

 **(Also I couldn't remember any of the names of cities in FT so I went made up the kingdoms of my own. If you speak Latin, then you'll find these names extremely fitting XD)**


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

"Levy," Minerva's cold voice spoke from behind the sweeping woman. Immediately, Levy stopped her broom and stood ridged.

"Y-yes Lady Minerva?" Levy asked. Not turning to face her step-mother.

"I want you to go to that seamstress and pick up our gowns for tomorrow night," Minerva circled the girl and stopped in front of her.

"Yes, of course Lady Minerva,"

"Good. Now get going," Minerva started to walk away, but Levy spoke up, stopping her in her tracks.

"B-but I was just wondering if I could get a gown for myself. There's many lovely gowns on sale, and-"

Minerva laughed humorlessly at Levy's request, "Oh Levy, you make me laugh so much. What on Earthland do you need a gown for? Unless…" her voice had a suspicious tone in it now as she stared the woman in the eyes, "You aren't planning on attending the Prince's betrothal ball are you?"

"W-well, there was an invitation for me and-"

 _SMACK!_

"Ahh!"

Without warning, Minerva slapped Levy square across the face, sending her to the ground.

"How dare you ask such a thing? You know your place and yet you go as far as to ask for permission to attend?" Minerva spoke coldly, staring at the woman who lay at her feet.

"But, every eligible woman was invited Lady Minerva,"

"Don't you dare speak back to me!" Minerva shouted. She threw out her foot, lodging it into Levy's side and sending the girl tumbling out of the grand living room and into the foyer.

The wind surged out of Levy's lungs upon impact. She curled into herself, desperately trying to catch her breath. Her side throbbed, a bruise was most likely forming, but Levy paid no attention to it seeing as Minerva quickly made her way over to the gasping girl.

"Get up! I said get up you insolent wretch!" her step-mother shouted. Levy propped herself on her hands and knees. One hand grasped her side as the other slowly pushed her to her feet.

As soon as she stood, Minerva grasped a handful of Levy's hair and bright her face up to her step-mother's. At this point she was standing on her tiptoes and her head was craned in hopes to relieve the pain on her scalp.

"You are going to go get our gowns and you are going to return quickly. Don't even think about getting anything for yourself, because if you do, you will meet a fate much worse than hell. Got it?" Minerva snarled.

"Yes ma'am," Levy sobbed, the pain in her side and on her head was becoming overwhelming.

With a firm grip still on her hair, Minerva yanked the woman over to the entrance of the manner and pulled open the door. "Be quick, you still need to make dinner," With that, Minerva tugged on her hair one more and threw Levy down the steps of the manor.

Levy's arms, legs, and face got several more scratches and bruises on her way down the stairs. Once again, the wind was knocked out of her as she finally reached the end, landing flat on her back. She lied there for a minute, gasping, before struggling to pull herself to her feet.

* * *

Levy pushed open the door to Juvia's shop, the bell jingled softly, signaling her presence.

"Juvia will be with you in a moment!" Juvia's voice called from behind the door of her back room.

While she waited, Levy wandered around the shop, staring in wonder at the beautiful masterpieces her friend had created for the people attending the ball. Just as Levy stopped to admire a particularly beautiful orange gown, Juvia stepped into the room and came up beside her.

"Levy! Juvia takes it you are here to pick up the gowns for your step-siblings?" Juvia asked smiling warmly at her. Her smile vanished immediately as soon as she saw the fresh scratches, bruises, and still flowing blood that adorned her friend's body, "Oh my, Levy! What on Earthland happened?" Juvia grabbed her hands and started to look Levy over.

"It doesn't matter," Levy pulled herself out of the seamstress's grip, "I just need to pick up the gowns and leave,"

"Of course it matters!" Juvia said angrily, "Come on. Juvia needs to get you cleaned up," and with that, Juvia grabbed Levy's hand and pulled her in the back room.

"Gavin!" Juvia called, "Prepare a bowl of hot water and bring Juvia a towel please,"

 _Oh no!_ Levy screamed internally _. Gavin's here? If he sees me like this he'll have a cow!_ She knew that the man wouldn't stand for Levy being hurt like this, and would most likely try to retaliate to her family. Levy loved that he was so protective of her, but right now she didn't have the time to be fretted over.

"Got it!" His deep voice called from inside another room. Presumably the one where Juvia washed the clothes before selling them.

"No, Juvia its fine really, all I need is the dresses!" Levy pulled against Juvia's iron-like grip, but was unable to get free.

"Ok, I got the water. Now what the hell didja- HOLY SHIT! What the hell happen ta ya!?" Gavin entered the room and dropped the bowl of water, sending it crashing to the floor.

Levy cringed at the sound of the breaking glass, "Look, it's nothing, I just need to pick up the dresses and leave,"

"Like hell it's nothing!" Gavin shouted, forgetting about the bowl entirely, "Ya look like a carraige jus' ran over ya!" He quickly moved over to Juvia and Levy and started to look the wounded woman over.

"You guys! I'm fine!" Levy assured them, "It's not like this hasn't happened before!" Which was very true. Injuries like this were a common occurrence in the McGarden household, and Levy would often have to retreat to the nearby river to tend to her wounds. By now, she was used to the pain, but naturally, her overprotective friends were not.

Gavin shook violently with fury, "Who did this to you?" he asked softly, staring at Levy's scraped up hand.

"Look, Gavin I'm fine ok! You don't need to worry about it!" Levy pulled her hand from his grasp and hid it behind her back.

"Who did this to you?" he asked again, louder this time, and more demanding. Levy stared into his crimson orbs and knew right then, that avoiding the question wasn't an option anymore.

"It was Lady Minerva," she whispered.

"I knew it!" Gavin stood up straight and made his way over to the door, "I'm gonna kill that crazy bitch!"

"Gavin stop it!" Juvia held onto her friend's arm to keep him from leaving. "Right now, Lady Minerva isn't our concern! We need to help tend to Levy's wounds,"

Her statement kept Gavin from ripping out of her embrace and storming into the McGarden manor. "Yeah, ok," His shoulders slumped as he made his way back to Levy.

"Juvia will get some more water," Juvia turned and left the room.

Gavin on the other hand stayed and searched Levy for the worst wounds. His fingers drifted over a spot by her ribs and he knew he found something when she winced in pain. He looked up at her, asking what happened with his eyes.

"Lady Minerva kicked me while I was on the floor," Levy murmured, barely loud enough for him to hear.

It took all of Gavin's strength for him not to leave the shop and hunt down Minerva. Instead, he took his time while searching for any more injuries.

"Juvia has returned," Juvia announced, walking through the door and into the room, a fresh bowl of water in hand. She handed Gavin the bowl and towel and he started to clean off the wounds on Levy's face. Levy was shocked at the gentle touch that came from the gruff man before her. He could see in his focused eyes that he was trying to keep from causing her anymore pain.

Gavin continued to clean her up, gently dabbing at the oozing wounds. With every wince and cringe that came from the woman in front of him, his anger and frustration grew. Gavin made a vow that day. He would do everything in his power to put Minerva in her place, and would do anything to free Levy from her torture.

* * *

 **AN: Ok, so the point of view kind of jumps around in this chapter and I apologize for any confusion. Now, I'm just curious, but I want to know, how many people are there in the "I Love Minerva" fanculb? I was thinking about making t-shirts. Lol hope you enjoyed!**

 **Later Taters!**

 **~Icy**


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

"Now Levy, remember to clean out the stables and don't forget to polish my shoes," Lady Minerva spoke from the grand doorway of their manor, flanked by her two daughters.

"Yes, and don't forget I want you to clean my entire bedroom. I want to see it sparkle," Antoinette demanded.

"Also, when you're through with that, I have an enormous pile of laundry that needs to be taken care of. You wouldn't mind handling that would you?" Evangeline asked in a sickly sweet voice.

"Yes, of course," Levy nodded her head obidiantly.

"Very good," Lady Minerva started to rattle off a long list of chores that Levy needed to do while her family attended the ball. Levy just listened blankly, she was too busy taking in the beauty of her step-siblings. Juvia truly had done a wonderful job with their gowns.

Eve was dressed in a gorgeous midnight ball gown. It excentuated her small waist and large breasts. The color made her pale skin look even paler and more elegant. The gown hung off her shoulders, the sleeves ending with a point at the base of her middle finger. The large skirt was dusted with glitter giving it the illusion of the night sky. Her deep purple hair was pulled up into an elegant bun with her bangs framing her face.

Anna contrasted her sister perfectly. Her light yellow gown was sleevless but went all the way up to her neck. She wore a pair of off-white gloves to make due for the lack of sleeves. Unlike her sister, whose dress was covered in glitter, Anna's gown was covered in the softest satin that danced as she walked. Towards the bottom of the gown, the color faded from yellow to a light orange giving her the illusion of flames. Her dull red hair was left hanging loose around her shoulders in soft curls.

Lady Minerva was also beautiful, but in a different way. Instead of a large ball gown like her daughters, she wore a sleek black dress that hugged her body at every angle. It had two straps that curled around her neck and a thin purple cover-up that was draped over her shoulders. Half of her hair was pulled into a messy bun, while the other half cascaded down her left shoulder, blending into the black of her dress.

"Did you get all of that Levy?" Lady Minerva snapped.

Levy was startled out of her staring and quickly nodded her head "Yes ma'am,"

"Good. We should be back by dawn. Try not to burn the house down while we're out," Minerva opened the door, leading her tittering daughters through it.

"Of course Lady Minerva," Levy mumbled watching the door slam shut behind her step-siblings.

Sighing, Levy picked up her broom and began to sweep as she waited for Juvia to arrive. The woman had hatched a plan to get Levy to the ball after her step-mother had left and to get her home before she returned. Levy had no idea what she was going to do about the chores she was assigned to do, but she'll just have to cross that bridge when she gets there.

* * *

Fifteen minutes had passed an still no sign of Juvia. Levy had sweeped up the entire living room and kitchen. Twenty minutes and still no change. She had finished cleaning the little dishes left in the sink. A half an hour had passed and Levy was starting to get anxious. What if Juvia had been caught, or what if she forgot about her?

Just as Levy was about to give up all hope, the sound of a window opening shocked her out of her sinking feeling. She whipped around and saw Juvia trying to climb through one of the windows in the living room. She was trying to fit herself, along with a bag and a box through the small opening.

"Juvia!" Levy quickly rushed over to her friend. "What on Earthland are you doing?" she asked as she tugged the woman through the window.

"Juvia was only trying to- ompf!" Finally, she fell through the window. The things she brought with her fell onto the floor as well, the box making a loud boom when it came into contact with the marble.

"Now why on Earthland were you trying to get through the window?" Levy demanded. She was caught between angry and amused that her friend would do something so stupid.

"Juvia was only trying to be stealthy! If she came in through the front door, then your family would surely know that Juvia was here!" she countered.

Levy stared at her friend. Juvia truly was a sight to behold. She wore a soft baby blue gown that floated down her body in layers. There was a white bodice that went up to her collar bone, and long blue sleeves that went down to her wrists. Her Azure hair fell down her shoulders in soft waves topped off with a lovely little white and blue summer hat. She looked gorgeous, but her gown was the reason as to why she could barely fit through the window. Quite frankly, it would have been easier if she had just come through the front door.

Levy grinned and shook her head, "My family left a little while ago. You could have come through the front door without any problems,"

"Oh," Juvia's face flushed a little, "Oops!" she giggled. "Now, come on, we need to get you ready for the ball!" She grabbed Levy's hand and tugged her over to where the box and clothing bag sat.

When Juvia opened the box, Levy's eyes widened. So… much… makeup…

* * *

"Oh Levy," Juvia gasped, "You look so beautiful,"

Levy's cheeks heated as crossed her arms over her chest. Needless to say, she felt pretty uncomfortable in this get-up. The gown, albeit amazingly beautiful, was pretty heavy and kind of revealing. Levy was only used to wearing rags and, when her father was still alive, simple dresses that did nothing for her figure. This gown was almost too much for her to wear.

"Juvia… This dress is amazing… too amazing," Levy mumbled the last part.

"Levy, what's wrong? You look almost… sad," Juvia took Levy's hands into her own and held them out in between the two.

"I don't know… It just seems like it's too beautiful for me to wear. I mean, I'm a slave," Levy chuckled humorlessly, "Slaves aren't supposed to wear thousand-jewel gowns,"

"Levy," Juvia spoke sternly, her eyes boring into Levy's, "You. Are. Gorgeous. You have every right to wear that gown, no matter what your standings are,"

Levy smiled sadly at her friend, "Thank you Juvia,"

The woman grinned at her, "Now come on! We have a ball to go to,"

Juvia pulled on Levy's hand and led her outside where a small carriage pulled by a large brown horse sat. Levy got into the back while Juvia sat in the driver's seat.

"Hya~!" Juvia snapped the rains, the horse whinnied and began to move at a quick trot.

Levy smiled softly while she looked out the window of the carriage, watching the trees that blurred past her. Finally. She was finally on her way.

* * *

 **AN: Hey guys! This chapter, even though it's not very long, took quite a long time to type. My damn comma key wasn't working right! I had to hold it down for like, 30 seconds before a comma showed up! Uggghhhhhhh thank you computer… -_- Anyway! I hope you enjoyed! Next stop: The ball!**

 **Later Taters!**

 **~Icy**

 **(Also as a treat since I won't be updating again until next week, you get a double update!)**


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

"Ladies and gentlemen! I present to you, His Majesty, King Metallicana, and His Highness, Prince Gajeel," The royal Herald spoke loudly and clearly, grabbing the attention of everyone in the large ballroom. The king and his son stood proudly at the top of the grand staircase that led down to the dancefloor. There were gasps and mutters at the sight of the Prince. Ever since the queen had died, the prince had suddenly disappeared. It was strange to see him standing there, before his people.

"The Prince shall dance with every eligible maiden attending so that he may choose a bride," the Herald continued.

The prince was suddenly startled out of his stately composure, "Wait, what?" he turned to his father, "Ya never said anythin' about dancin'!" Naturally, as the prince, Gajeel had been taught how to dance (and was fairly good at it) but he hated doing it. The close contact with random people made him feel uncomfortable and irritable, and his father knew that.

The king chuckled and clapped his son on the back, "Now Gajeel, it's a ball! The whole point of a ball is to dance! You know that," he smiled warmly, his eyes crinkling at the corners from the large smile.

"Yeah, I get that, but I thought this was jus' so I could find someone ta marry?!" Gajeel was starting to feel very panicked, which was kind of ironic if he thought about it. He could charge into a dragon's den with just a sword to protect him with no fear etched into his heart, but when it came to dancing, he was just a frightened little bunny.

"Well, how else could you choose a bride without dancing with them?" The king started to walk slowly down the steps and Gajeel followed, "Dancing is how you get close and personal with people, and it's the perfect way to help you choose. I mean, look at all of these lovely ladies to choose from," he gestured to the group of women that had formed at the bottom of the stairs. They were pushing, shoving, and climbing all over each other to try to be the first to dance with the prince.

Gajeel cringed slightly at the sight, making sure that no one would notice his discomfort. His father, however, was a different story.

"Oh buck up will you? Who knows, this might actually be fun," The two royals had finally reached the edge of the stairs and the swarm of women had spread out in a large crescent shape, surrounding the two. The all curtsied in respect of the two, hoping that they would be chosen.

"Good evening Ladies," The king smiled and nodded his head in respect to the women.

"Good evening your Majesty," they chorused.

"As according to our tradition, the king shall choose the first woman to dance with the prince," Gajeel's father stated loudly, so that the entire ballroom could hear him clearly. He stepped forward, in front of his son and scanned the crowd of women. He turned to the right and held his hand out to a blonde woman dressed in a flashy blue gown.

"Young lady," he took her gloved hand in his and pressed his lips to the back of it, "If you would be so kind as to be the first to dance with my son?"

The woman gasped softly then curtsied low to the king, "It would be an honor Your Majesty,"

The king grinned a crooked grin (the same grin his son had), "Thank you," He took her hand and guided her to his son, who stood ram-rod straight behind him.

"Your highness," The woman curtsied to him.

Gajeel gave a stiff nod in response, and glanced over to his father. The king slyly kissed himself on the back of his hand, indicating that his son should do the same to the woman before him.

The prince bowed and gently grasped the woman's hand. Like his father, he pressed his lips to the back of it. Remembering all of the etiquette training he had when he was young, Gajeel knew that he had to basically kiss the chick's ass in order to look refined and dignified. "It would be an honor to dance with you," he had to work extra hard to keep his face from cringing in on itself.

As soon as he straightened, the orchestra started to play. The woman grinned and grabbed his hand, "Come on!" she yanked him towards the dancefloor, leaving him wondering how she could move so fast in that dress of hers.

As soon as they reached the center, the woman grabbed both of Gajeel's hands and led him in some strange step that wasn't in time with the music. They basically pranced around the dancefloor while other waltzing couples tried their hardest to avoid them.

"Bwahahaha!" Gajeel heard Natsu cackle from the side of the room. "Holy Mavis! Look at them go!"

"That chick certainly knows how to move! Hahahaha!" Gray clutched his stomach in laughter. The two princes were leaning against each other, laughing too hard to stand properly.

"Would you two knock it off," Jellal came up behind them and slammed their heads together, sobering them instantly.

"Hey! It's not often that we get to see Metal Head like this! Let us enjoy it!" Natsu rubbed the bump on his head that started to form.

"Yeah, besides how can anyone not laugh at that?" Gray gestured to the woman who was now trying to tango with the poor prince.

Jellal sighed and shook his head. Might as well let Gajeel get his anger out on them later.

Soon the song ended and Gajeel was released from his frightening partner. He bid the woman goodbye and shuffled over to his father.

"Well," the king chuckled, "That was certainly interesting, "

Gajeel mearly growled in response. It was his father's fault that he was stuck with that crazy chick.

"Attention Ladies and Gentlemen!" The Herald started up again, "I present to you, Her Highness, Princess Wendy and the Captain of the Royal Guard, Lady Erza," Little Wendy stood at the top of the stairs, half of her hair was pulled into an elegant bun, while the other half cascaded down her shoulders. She was dressed in a lovely little yellow gown that made her blue hair stand out even more. Erza stood beside her, in her usual armor, but instead of pants, she wore a nice blue skirt that went to just above her knees. Her flaming red hair hung loose around her shoulders, framing her stern, but beautiful face.

Wendy and Erza descend down the stairs and make their way over to the visiting princes who stood at the other side of the room.

"Ah, Wendy looks beautiful this evening," The king smiled nostalgically. Wendy looked just like her mother did when she was her age. "I'm going to speak with Lady Erza. Excuse me please," and with that, the king left his son to go speak with the captain.

Soon after the king left him, Gajeel was swooped up by another impatient woman, and was guided across the dance floor. The orchestra saw that the prince was dancing again, so they hastily started to play another song to accompany them.

As the night went on, Gajeel got more and more irritable. He was sure he had danced with every woman at that damn ball, eligible or not. He was even sure he had danced with the same person twice. He had quickly decided that his people were strange. Too strange. More than once, a man had tried to dance with him, and several women had tried to kiss him after their dance had ended. But the worst thing that had happened was that he was forced to dance with Evangeline and Antoinette (thankfully they didn't recognize him from before), both of which were one of the girls that had tried to kiss him.

Gajeel sighed and wandered over to his father.

The king chuckled when he saw his broken-down and irritable son, "Hello my boy. Having fun?" he teased.

"Can it, old man," the prince growled, glaring at the waltzing couples.

His father laughed merrily, "Oh relax would you? The night is still fairly young. I'm almost positive you didn't dance with every woman yet,"

"You'd be surprised," Gajeel grumbled.

"Oh?" the king inquired, "I haven't seen you dance with her yet," he pointed over to a woman standing beside a large buffet table.

"Lady Lucy?" Gajeel inquired. Why the hell would his father want him to dance with her? In fact, he already had! She was considered an eligible maiden, so Gajeel had danced with her early on that night. She was one of the rare women who had actually treated him with respect. She danced with him properly and gave him a respectful farewell.

"No," His father shook his head, but a bit too violently. His large crown had slipped and fallen past his brow. "Curse this damn thing," he grumbled, adjusting it.

Gajeel chuckled at his father. He should consider himself lucky that he doesn't have to wear something like that yet. Just a simple gold crown, studded with a few jewels. Not that monster sitting on his father's head.

"Ahem," the king cleared his throat and continued on with his statement from before. "I mean, the woman standing beside Lady Lucy,"

"But I don't see anyone," Gajeel could only see Lucy. That is, until she moved beside, revealing the woman that spoke with her.

Gajeel's eyes widened and his breath hitched in his throat.

"Ah… So I take it you haven't danced with her yet?" The king gave his son a smug, knowing smile.

For once, his father had hit the nail right on the head. Gajeel had most definitely not danced with her.

* * *

 **AN: Wow, this chapter was surprisingly long. Huh. Well who would have thunk it. Any wild guesses on who this mysterious woman is? I bet you can't guess! XD Hope you enjoyed!**

 **Later taters!**

 **~Icy**


	13. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

 **AN: Hey guys! So I got a little down time on my vacation, and I thought I would be nice and post the next chapter! I realize that I accidentally dumped a clifhanger on you guys and I apologize for that. I had written the previous chapter a long time ago and I kind of forgotten how it ended, so... yeah. Btw for realzies this time, the next chapter wont be posted until next Wednesday/Thursday. (Depends on how late I get back) On with the chapter!**

* * *

 _*Levy*_

By the time Levy and Juvia had arrived, the ball was already in full swing. It was already night as they approached the entrance of the grand castle.

"Oh my," Levy gasped softly as Juvia brought the carriage to the front, "It's magnifcant!"

The castle had to be at least 10 stories high with several towers and beautiful painted windows. The lanterns that adorned the sides gave the stone a soft yellow glow in the moonlight.

As soon as the carriage stopped, a large young man with black hair opened the door and helped Levy out. "Miss," he said respectfully.

"Oh! U-uh thank you," Levy hastily replied. She took her hand back from the man and went around to meet Juvia.

"Juvia thinks that the Redfox castle is the most beautiful, and possibly the largest in the world. Don't you?" Juvia asked as she and Levy made their way up the steps of the castle.

"Yeah, it really is something," Levy agreed softly. Needless to say, she was quite intimidated of just being _outside_ the castle!

Juvia giggled at her friend's timidness, "Come on Levy! It'll be fun!" She grabbed Levy's hands and tugged her faster up the stpes and through the large doors leading into the ball room.

* * *

When they entered, they were standing at the top of a grand staircase, looking down on the dance floor. There were people everywhere! Dancing, talking, eating, there was even a group of men towards the side that were straight up cackling at something.

"Ah Lady Juvia, so kind of you to finally arrive," a tall, thin man with spikey orange hair greeted the woman, bringing her hand up to his lips.

"Hello Jet. Juvia was just picking up a friend," she gestured to the short woman standing beside her.

"It's a pleasure to meet any friend of Juvia's," Jet took Levy's hand in his and placed a chaste kiss on the back of the palm.

"T-thank you," Levy stuttered. She really wasn't used to this sort of thing.

Jet stood up straight and marched over to the edge of the stairs, "Presenting, Lady Juvia and-" he announced to the ballroom, but after realizing he didn't know Levy's name, he quickly stopped and turned to her. "Your name Miss?"

"I-its uh…" she quickly racked her brain for a fake name. Her step-family was here so if they heard her real name being announced, she would get in so much trouble, "Lila," she finally decided.

"Lady Juvia and Miss Lila!" Jet announced again. Levy and Juvia made their way down the grand staircase and quickly lost themselves in the large crowd.

"Juvia must leave you now Levy. She has to make sure that no one defiles her precious!" Juvia bid Levy a quick farewell and started to move towards the side of the room.

"Wait!" Levy called out to her, "You can't just leave me here alone!"

"Gavin's here somewhere! Just go and find him!" Juvia called back over her shoulder. "Oh! And happy birthday!" she added.

Levy sighed as she watched her friend disappear. "Thanks," she murmured. Levy lifted her head and tried her best to look past all of the tall men and women, but failed. You'd think it wouldn't be hard to find someone like Gavin in a place like this, but with Levy's height, it made it nearly impossible.

"You look lost," a woman's voice spoke behind her.

Levy turned and found a beautiful blond lady wearing a lovely pink gown standing behind her.

"Oh, well, I'm just looking for a friend. He works here at the castle," Levy told her.

"A friend huh? Well my name's Lucy, I work here at the castle as well, would you like me to help you look?" the woman asked.

"Oh, yes please. I'd be very grateful, thanks," Levy smiled at her.

Lucy grinned back and began to lead Levy through the crowd. "So…"she started, "You know my name now, but I don't have a clue what yours is. That Herald may have announced everyone, but after the umpteeth person people start to disreguard him,"

"My name's…" she faltered. Somehow she felt like she could trust this girl so she went with her real name instead of her fake one, "Levy,"

"Levy," Lucy tried, "That's a beautiful name!"

"Thank you," Levy grinned at the woman.

Lucy led Levy through the crowd and eventually made her way over to a large buffet table where other guests were grazing.

"So who exactly are you looking for?" Lucy asked, taking a piece of cheese off of one of the many plates.

"I'm looking for my friend Gavin, he's one of the cooks here," Levy replied, taking a piece of meat for herself.

"A cook named Gavin huh? Well I can't say I've ever met him before, but then again, it's a large castle and I have yet to meet everyone. MiraJane might know who he is. She's the head chef after all," Lucy popped the cheese into her mouth.

"MiraJane? You think she'll help?" Levy asked, munching on her meat.

"Oh of course!" Lucy assured her. "MiraJane knows everyone in the castle and she's the best- Your highness!" Lucy gasped and quickly bowed to someone standing behind Levy.

Levy whipped around and came face-to-face with someone's chest. She didn't have time to see who it was because she too, quickly bowed low in respect.

"Gihi, stand up wouldja? Yer short enough as it is," a very familiar voice came from the man Levy was bowing to.

Slowly, Levy lifted her head. As soon as she saw who it was, her eyes nearly popped out of her skull. "Gavin?!" she gasped.

Levy couldn't believe what she was seeing! There, Gavin stood in front of her, dressed in a deep Navy blue suit, decorated with gold highlights and epulettes. Various medals adorned his lapel, making it shine in the bright light of the ballroom. His raven hair was pulled back into a low ponytail, held in place by a studded clasp at the base of his neck. Although it was shocking to see him dressed up like that, his outfit wasn't the most surprising thing about him. No. It was the crown that sat on his head. It was a simple gold color with a thin iron band surrounding the base.

The thing that made Levy angry, however, was that despite his shocking appearance, the only thing she could think of was how handsome he looked. The butterflies in her tummy decided that that was the perfect time to start fluttering around, fueling the blush that donned her cheeks.

Gavin's beautiful ruby eyes glittered mischeviously, "Gihi, hey Short Stuff," he grinned.

* * *

 _*Gajeel*_

 _Damn, Levy looks good_ That was the only thought that went through his mind as he looked at the red faced woman in front of him.

Her sky-kissed hair was just as unruly as ever, but instead of a piece of burlap holding her bangs back, it was a soft orange ribbon, matching the dress she wore. Her gown looked absolutely amazing on her. The soft orange and yellow reminded Gajeel of a sunset. It went up to her collar bone, but fell off of her shoulders. The long sleeves ended with a tip at her middle finger, making her arms seem longer and more elegant. The dress was backless, showing off her porceline-like skin. The skirt was large, but the bodice was long enough, and tight enough, to balance out the bottom. Gajeel had never seen Levy look so dressed up an elegant. He was nearly rendered speachless! Juvia sure did one hellava job.

"Y-your highness- She just said- Your Highness!?" Levy spluttered out. "What do you mean, 'Your Highness'? What on Earthland is going on?" she demanded.

 _Might as well hava little fun with 'er,_ Gajeel figured that he might as well take advantage of her confused state. "Prince Gajeel Redfox, at yer service," he placed one of his gloved hands on his chest and the other behind his back, giving her a stately bow.

"P-prince," Levy whispered, her brain finally working, _"Prince?!"_ she just about shouted, startling both Gajeel and Lucy.

"Um, Levy, it's not polite to raise your voice in the presence of royalty," Lucy put her hand on the small woman's shoulder.

Levy quickly brushed it off. Her face was flushed with anger as she squared up to the large man in front of her. "Prince? You're the PRINCE?! Why didn't you tell me? I've known you for over three years now, and you couldn't have just said, 'Oh yeah Levy, I've been meaning to tell ya, IM THE FLIPPING PRINCE THAT NO ONE HAS SEEN IN NEARLY 6 YEARS!'" she practically shouted that last part.

People were starting to stare at the small woman, so Gajeel quickly threw his hand across her mouth, silencing her.

"HMMPH! HMM HHMM! PHMMHH!" Levy tried to shout past his hand.

"Shhh! Levy knock it off! Yer makin' a scene!" Gajeel whisper-shouted at her.

If possible, Levy's face turned an even brighter red. "HHHMM! HMHHMHMH!" she shouted louder.

"Ok ok! Jus' come with me!" Gajeel released her mouth, but quickly grabbed her hand in replacement.

"Gavin-ack!" Levy was quickly yanked away from the buffet table and dragged through another set of doors that led to a garden outside.

Levy had no time to marvel in the beauty of the garden that surrounded the two. She was far too angry to think about anything else.

"Why didn't you tell me you were the prince?!" Levy asked again. She sat down on a stone bench in front of Gajeel.

"Well I couldn't go 'round announcin' that I was the fuckin' prince! I'd've gotten swamped by people! People askin' fer money, where I've been, how ta get inta the castle, it would've been a mess! Not ta mention people would've been out fer my neck if they found out I was runnin' 'round without an escort," Gajeel started to pace in front of her.

"But, why? I wasn't going to say anything to anyone. You and Juvia were my only friends, and to keep a secret that big from me, I just-" her voice cracked. Tears built up in her eyes and threatened to spill over. It was strange how she went from blood-boiling angry to absolutely distressed that quickly. "I don't even know what to believe anymore,"

"Look Levy, if anyone knew that ya were hangin' out with the prince, ya would've been in danger. People would've made up crazy-ass stories 'bout ya and would've been after ya to get ta me," Gajeel knelt down in front of her and stared into her honey-like eyes.

Levy shook her head as the tears she had been holding back finally spilled over. "But you lied," she whispered. The way she said it broke Gajeel's heart. There was so much pain and betrayal laced through her words that Gajeel nearly shouted out in agony.

Suddenly, Levy stood. "I-I have to go," she choked out, her face wet with her tears. She quickly turned and ran for the doors.

"Wait! Levy no! Come back!" Gajeel stood and took after her.

* * *

By the time he reached the ballroom, Levy had disappeared in the crowd. Gajeel shoved past couples and excited women. He had to get her back!

"You're Highness, where are you going?" Jet asked as the prince flew past him. He didn't answer, his mind was set on catching the runaway woman.

He burst through the front doors of the castle. He was just in time to see Levy unhook her horse from the carriage that sat in the front of the castle.

"Levy!" he shouted, "Wait!"

She ignored him. Instead, she hopped onto her horse and galloped away.

"Droy!" Gajeel called.

The large man was at his side in an instant. "Yes sir?"

"Get my horse! Quickly!" The prince demanded.

"Yes Your Highness," Droy gave a short bow and ran towards the stables. Instsantly, he returned with a jet black stallion, pulling and bucking against the rains.

Gajeel quickly grabbed the reins from the stable boy and hopped up onto the horse. Kicking the side of the creature he shouted, "Lets go Lily! Hya~!"

The horse whinnied and took off, galloping down the dirt road, towards the McGarden estate.

* * *

When Gajeel arrived at the manor, he quickly burst through the (locked) doors, not caring that he had splintered the hand-carved wood.

"Levy!" he shouted into the darkened house. When there was no sound in reply, Gajeel left the doorway and began to search the house. Room after room, call after call, Gajeel had searched for the woman. When he finally returned to the foyer, he dropped to his knees and his hid face in his hands.

He fucked up big time, because now, she was gone.

An anguished shout reverberated through the silent house, startling the horse waiting outside.

"LEVY!"

* * *

 **AN: Wooo boy that was a doozie! I thought about cutting it, but then I figured you know what? Who cares, I'll give my readers an extra long chapter as a treat! So yay! Also, I totally forgot about Lily before, but I had to put him in here somewhere. I kind of feel bad for making him the horse though. Oh well I guess.** **And I have one thing left to say, Goddammit Gajeel! Lol Hope you enjoyed!**

 **Later Taters!**

 **~Icy**

 **(plz don't kill me for this chapter *hides in a bomb shelter*)**


	14. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

The days that followed the ball were filled with anger and anguish for the young prince. Alone, he combed the kingdom, searching for the young Cinder Woman. It was after a week that he had finally snapped. He put up wanted posters and sent out his personal guard to help with the search. Levy was now considered a felon in the eyes of the kingdom.

Day after day, the prince's frustration grew as no word came in regarding the young woman. The McGarden Estate had been thouroghly searched by his men, but they still found no trace of the woman. It was like she wasn't even there to begin with!

"Arrrggh!" Gajeel slammed his fists against the wall, creating two large craters in the old stone.

"Your Highness!" Lady Erza gasped, appalled by the prince's actions. "I understand that this is frustrating, but you need to control your anger!"

At the moment, the woman knelt before the enraged prince who now paced the center of the grand throne room. He visibly fumed as he tried to keep his anger in check, his erratic steps echoing off of the polished marble.

"Have ya checked the McGarden Estate again?" he growled.

Erza's armor chinked softly as she brought herself to her feet. "With all due respect Your Highness, I think we should stop this fruitless search. We have examined the Estate several times already and we have come up with nothing,"

"Then ya haven't looked hard enough!" the prince snarled at her, baring his teeth.

"Gajeel!" a man's voice boomed behind the two. Gajeel and Erza turned to see the king standing in the large doorway of the throne room.

"Your Majesty!" Erza quickly knelt before the king.

"Stand Lady Erza," The king spoke coldly, a rare occurance for the warm man.

"Yes sir," The knight stood and folded her hands behind her back.

"Lady Erza, please return to your post. I need to speak with my son in private," The king's eyes never left the furious red eyes of the prince.

"Yes sir," She bowed and quickly left the throne room.

"Gajeel this needs to stop," The king spoke sternly, squaring himself up to his considerably taller son. "You have been leading the soldiers on a wild goose chase for someone who has disappeared completely. What's worse is that you've actually managed to make the poor girl a felon!"

"What?" Gajeel was shocked at his father's words. He had put up those posters in hopes that someone would have news on where she was, not to make her seem like a wanted criminal.

"Yes!" the king confirmed, "This has been going on for far too long. Your 21st birthday is this week, and if you can't find a bride by then…" He stared firmly into his son's eyes, "I am marrying you off to your cousin, Evergreen,"

"What? No!" Gajeel shouted. There was no way in hell that he would marry her, tradition or not. "Look Pop, I can find 'er! Jus' gimme some time!"

"You have until sunset on Friday," With that, the king turned and left the room.

Snarling, the young prince turned and marched out a separate door that lead into one of the many courtyards. "Droy!" he bellowed, summoning the large man.

"Yes Your Highness?" The stableman bowed.

"Prepare Lily. I'm going out,"

* * *

 _*Levy*_

Levy sighed for what seemed to be the thousandth time that day. Maybe, if she had just stayed to speak with him she wouldn't be in this mess. She sat, alone, in a dusty corner of her new room: the attic. Cobwebs and dust were her new comfort and the rats and spiders were her new friends. After the whole fiasco at the ball, and the wanted posters, Lady Minerva had thrown Levy into the attic, making sure that no one knew that she lived there.

For about the millionth time since the ball, Levy wondered if she had made the right choice. Gavin- or Gajeel now- and Juvia were her only friends, to find out that they had been lying to her all of those years had hit Levy like a freight train. She had been furious and hurt that her friends would do such a thing; she spoke out of anger, and had ruined her life in the process. Why would they do something like that to her?

She knew why. To protect her. To protect him. If word had gotten out that the crown prince was hanging out with a slave, he would have been a discrace, ridiculed by his people. Not to mention, Levy would have been the target of several assassins and higher ups, threatening her to get at the prince. Whatever the reasons may have been, it still hurt.

Levy brought herself to her feet, clutching at her stomach as she did so. Beatings were daily now. Every time Levy would show her face down stairs, whether it be to clean or cook, her step-siblings would always find a reason hurt her. More often than not, they would send Levy to the attic, bleeding and bruised, left with nothing to clean her wounds with. It had gotten to the point to where Levy was numb. She didn't feel the blows that her step-siblings sent her way. She didn't feel the profanities that were shouted at her. She didn't feel anything.

Levy stumbled over to a small window, barely big enough to fit her body through, and opened it wide. The rusted hinges squealed in protest, and she hoped and prayed that her step-mother was asleep. The cool night air greeted her battered face, kissing the wounds that reside there. She sighed gratefully and bent down to retrieve an old rope that sat on the dirt covered floor. Quietly, she tied the rope around a small hook at the base of the window and threw it into the air.

Tugging on the end to make sure it was secure, Levy began to cautiously maneuver herself out of the small opening. Inching her way slowly down the rope, Levy began to trail the side of the manor. When she reached the end, her feet were dangling about three feet off the ground. She let go of the rope and fell gracelessly to the ground.

"Oof!" she grunted, falling backwards onto her rear. "I'll never get used to that," she mumbled to herself.

Levy peeled herself off the ground and made her way through the woods next to the manor, in the direction of the graveyard. She needed to speak with her father.

* * *

 **AN: Ok so this chapter kind of sucked, but it was somewhat important (even though it was boring af). So I apologize for the shittyness but it has to be done. I can't just randomly throw in a make-out scene, that would make no sense (although I'm pretty sure you all would love it if I did that). I promise the next chapter will be more enjoyable. (at least I hope so *sweats nervously*) I hope you somewhat enjoyed!**

 **Later Taters!**

 **~Icy**


	15. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

 _*Gajeel*_

Lily snorted as he trotted down the darkened road, lifting his head tiredly to see where he was going.

"I know buddy," Gajeel murmured, patting him on the side of is strong neck. "We got one more stop ta go before we can go home,"

Gajeel had spent all day searching for her. Interrogating citizens, thundering through farms, frightening small children, hell, the people probably thought he went mad! He didn't care. All he cared about was finding her. Not just for the deadline's sake (though that definitely encouraged him), but because he wanted her to understand.

The dark horse was tugged to a stop before the wrought-iron gates of the old cemetery that resided just outside of town. The prince hopped off its back and tied the reins to one of the bars.

Lily whinnied softly and pulled against his confinement. "Sorry Lil', but I can't have ya wanderin' off. Someone could take ya if they found ya all alone," Gajeel brought his hand up and patted the horse's muzzle apologetically. Lily snorted against his fingers and stopped tugging.

"I'll be back in a few," Gajeel waved his hand above his head and walked into the cemetery. When he entered, he made a beeline for the large tombstone in the back. It was a large, stone angel, taller than even the young prince, that loomed over the small rock, guarding the soul that lay within.

Gajeel knelt down and lowered his head. "Hey mom," he murmured. "Happy birthday," Today was supposed to be his mother's birthday. It was always funny how close the queen's birthday was to her son's. Every year, they would celebrate both occasions on the same day, throwing the biggest party of the year. After the queen died, however, Gajeel stopped celebrating his birthday altogether. It was too painful for both him and his father to continue with the tradition, so they forgot about it all together. This year being the exception.

"Mom, I… I'm so lost. I thought that by lying to 'er, I was protectin' 'er. But now," he sighed deeply, "She's gone. I searched everywhere!" he slammed his fists against the large tombstone, stirring the loose rock. "I just wanted ta make 'er understand," he whispered, "I just wanted ta tell 'er that-" he was cut off by the loud whinny that came from his horse.

"Lily!" he shot up from the grave and flew through the graveyard.

* * *

 _*Levy*_

Levy stumbled out of the forest, tripping over a raised root and flopping down in front of the cemetery. "Oof!" she grunted as her chest came in contact with the dirt. "Ugh, I just can't win," she whined to herself.

Levy stood and brushed the dirt off her strange flour-sack dress. She got a few new scrapes from her trek through the forest and her graceful fall, but as of right now she paid no attention to them. She needed to speak with her father whether she did it in one piece or not. Ever since the ball, Levy had been going to her father's grave every night, hoping to find some sort of answer, or some way to clear her cluttered mind.

As soon as Levy started to walk forward, she came face-to-face with a huge stallion. Its coat was darker than the night sky, and its red eyes gleamed murderously down at the young woman. A thick crescent scar curved over its right eye, making Levy wonder if she would make it out with her life.

The horse bucked, shattering the tranquil silence with a furious whinny. It tugged against the reins that kept him in place. Levy silently thanked every single god she could think of for that monster being tied up.

"E-easy, boy," she lifted her hands to calm the raging beast. "I-it's ok, it's ok," as soon as her hands touched the base of his neck, he calmed. The horse stopped his thrashing and bent down to stare at the small woman.

"Th-there you go," Levy chuckled nervously. "All you needed was a gentle touch huh?" she rubbed the horse's neck fondly, and he nuzzled her face in return. Levy giggled at the feeling of the stiff fur against her cheek, striking her with a sudden feeling of dejavu.

"HEY!" a gravelly voice bellowed. "GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM MY HORSE!"

Levy whipped around and saw a very tall, very angry man thundering right for her. She couldn't tell who it was in the darkness, only that he was the size of a mountain.

"I-I'm sorry. I- j-just came to p-pay my respects, a-and he scared me," Levy stuttered, backing away. She only got a few feet before her back slammed into the chest of the large horse behind her.

"Levy?" The man inquired, stopping right before her.

"Gajeel!" the woman gasped as his face became clear. His brilliant crimson eyes gleamed brightly in the moonlight, his face alight with relief. Oh Mavis, she wasn't prepared for this. Yes she had wanted to fix things with him, but she had no idea what to say! In a split second decision, Levy turned and bolted in the other direction. Or at least, she tried. She was immediately stopped by a calloused hand grabbing at her wrist.

"Don't even _think_ about leavin'" Gajeel growled, tugging her back towards him. "I have destroyed half the fuckin' town lookin' for ya and I'm not gonna let ya go 'till ya hear me out,

"I don't want to talk to you! All you're going to do is lie!" Levy shouted in a blind panic, tugging at her hand. _What am I saying? Of course I want to talk to him! I just don't know how!_ She desperately tried to get out of his iron-like grip, but he just wouldn't budge.

"Then don't talk. All ya need ta do is listen. And I promise, I'm not gonna lie ta ya. Never again," he mumbled that part, barely loud enough for Levy to hear.

Levy sighed and stopped pulling. He was her best friend, she should at least give him the benefit of the doubt. She wanted to clean this whole mess, and patch things up with him. Not meeting his eyes she mumbled, "Ok, I'll listen,"

Gajeel sighed in relief and let go of Levy's hand. "Look, I never meant to lie to you I just-"

"'Didn't mean to lie'?" Levy questioned in disbelief, immediately going back on her word. "How can you 'accidentally' lie about your identity?"

"OK! Bad wordin'. Lemme start again," He hastily stopped her from saying anything more on the subject.

"I did mean ta lie to ya," he said. Levy scoffed and opened her mouth to say more, but was stopped by Gajeel quickly continuing. "But! I didn't exactly have a choice! It would've put ya in a hellava lot of danger if ya found out who I am. Not ta mention people would've used ya ta get to me, or my dad,"

"When you say danger, do you mean me getting turned into a wanted criminal and getting daily beatings from my family because I've made them a disgrace in the eyes of the public?" Levy asked sarcastically. "Because that's exactly what happened!"

"Well maybe if you had just listened ta me in the first place, I wouldn't've had to search for ya!" Gajeel shouted. He was beyond frustrated that she wasn't listening to him.

"Well maybe if you hadn't lied to me, I wouldn't've run away!" Levy retaliated, thrusting her face upwards to meet the fuming man.

"Well if you- maybe if- I wouldn't've- GAH!" Gajeel threw his hands into the air and stomped away from the small woman.

"Don't you dare walk away from me Redfox!" Levy demanded, following the prince. "You did this to yourself! Why couldn't you have just told me!? You know me well enough to know that I would never tell a soul about who you are, and yet you still lied! So why?!" angry tears trailed down her face.

"Someone would've found out!" he spun around to meet her. "I just couldn't let ya get hurt!"

"You've seen me get hurt all the time! Why would this be any different!?"

At that moment, something snapped in Gajeel. Maybe it was the obvious injuries that adorned Levy's small body, or the tears that trailed down her face, whatever the reason was, it caused all of his rage and frustration to come pouring out.

"BECAUSE YOU WOULD HAVE BEEN KILLED!" he bellowed, startling the young woman. "DO YOU KNOW WHAT WOULD HAVE HAPPENED TO ME IF YOU WERE KILLED?" he grabbed her shoulders, shaking the poor girl. "I WOULD'VE I... I wouldn't be able ta live anymore," he mumbled the last part, staring and the ground.

"Wha- w-why?-" Levy stuttered. She had no idea that her life had any significance on anyone, let alone the man in front of her. Her breath hitched in her throat when she saw his brilliant ruby eyes staring determinedly into her own.

"Because... Because I love you, Levy,"

Without even waiting for her to respond, the prince slammed his lips against hers, pouring out all of his anger, hurt, frustration, and love into that one kiss. Levy stood frozen, her brain having trouble computing what was going on.

After a minute of his lips moving against her own, coaxing her, Levy wrapped her hands around his neck and began to kiss him back with just as much vigor. Her own emotions were displayed in the kiss just as much as his.

When the need for air arose, Gajeel broke the kiss and leaned against Levy's forehead. The two were panting, slightly out of breath from before. Levy stared into his beautiful scarlet eyes. They were devoid of any kind of lie or doubt; love was the only emotion present.

"I love you too," Levy breathed.

Gajeel grinned and captured her lips once more.

* * *

 **AN: Ok so originally, I was going to end this chapter on a cliffhanger, but then I figured it wouldn't have the same effect if the kiss was in a different chapter. So yay! Slightly longer chapter today! XD I hope you all enjoyed!**

 **Later Taters!**

 **~Icy**


	16. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

 _*Gajeel*_

Gajeel was ecstatic. He was so happy that it had frightened the poor staff members of the castle. He flew through the hallways, cackling like a mad man, on his way to see his father.

"G-Gajeel!" Juvia's surprised squeak greeted his ears as he zoomed past her. "What on Earthland is going on?"

"I did it Juvia! I found her! Gihi!" he grabbed the seamstress by the waist and spun her high in the air.

"Gajeel! Put Juvia down!" the poor woman had a death grip on his forearms, despratly hoping that he wouldn't drop her.

"Gihi, sorry," he grinned as he set his friend down on her feet.

"Well that's amazing! Juvia is so happy-" she gasped dramatically, "Juvia needs to apologize to her! This whole mess was all of Juvia's fault! Oh Levy must hate Juvia now…"

"Juvia relax. She don't hate anyone. Now I gotta go. Gotta talk with the old man," Gajeel grinned and ruffled his friend's hair, eliciting a pout from the woman.

"Later!" he called, starting up his run again.

Juvia shook her head at her excited friend. What on Eartland was she going to do with him?

Ever since last night, Gajeel had a tingling in his stomach that didn't seem to want to go away. It was always there, bubbling up at random times, causing the man to grin or chuckle. It was a feeling he never wanted to get rid of. Even as he thundered through the castle, he couldn't help the memory resurface again.

 _*Flash Back*_

 _She cupped a small hand around is face and whispered, "I Love you too,"_

 _The moment she had said that, Gajeel thought his face would crack as he smiled the biggest smile he had ever smiled in his entire life. Then, cupping her face in his hands, he captured her lips once more._

 _After another mind numbing kiss that left the two of them breathless, Gajeel led Levy over to a nearby bench that sat on the edge of the graveyard._

 _"I had no idea…" Levy started, sitting down beside Gajeel on the stone bench, "I had no idea that you felt about me that way,"_

 _The man beside her grinned, ignoring the heat that spread across the tips of his ears, "Gihi, I should say the same thing about you,"_

 _Levy giggled, a soft, tinkling sound that made the prince's heart skip a beat. He's always loved her laugh. It had this strange power of lifting his spirits when times got hard._

 _Gajeel's grin softened into a small smile, "Levy…" he took the woman's small hand in his larger one, marveling at the fact his dwarfed hers. "I wanted ta ask ya this at the ball, but… there were some difficulties,"_

 _Levy smiled sheepishly at him, a soft blush spreading across her cheeks._

 _He chuckled at her, amused, "Look Levy, the reason my old man held that damn ball was fer me ta find a bride,"_

 _Levy nodded, motioning for him to continue._

 _"Well, I gotta say, that whole thing was a waste-a time," he grinned deviously at her._

 _"Why do you say that?" she tilted her head to the side._

 _"Cuz I already knew the one person I wanted ta spend the rest of my life with. Without the ball's help," He stared deep into Levy's eyes._

 _"What are you saying?" she whispered, not trusting her voice._

 _Instead of answering, Gajeel slid off the stone bench and dropped to one knee in front of her._

 _Levy gasped softly at the familiar gesture._

 _"Levy McGarden," he stated clearly, his ruby eyes never leaving her honey ones. "Would you do me the honor in becoming Mrs. Levy Redfox?"_

 _Silent tears spilled down her cheeks as she breathed her answer._

 _"Yes,"_

* * *

Gajeel approached the large oak doors of the throne room. Without stopping, he flung them open and barreled into the large room.

"Gajeel!" The king was surprised by his son's sudden entrance.

"Your Highness? What is the meaning of this?" Lady Erza whipped around, catching sight of the ecstatic prince.

"Really Gajeel, what is so important that you had to interrupt Lady Erza's report?" The king questioned, a knowing smirk curling his lips.

"I did it Pop! I found 'er!" Gajeel marched right up to his father, a wide grin plastered on his face.

"Really?" The king mused, leaning his head against his closed fist.

"YES!" Gajeel cackled, still grinning like a maniac. "I wanna make an announcement, to everyone. I wanna let everyone know that I found 'er and I ain't gonna loose her,"

The king smiled warmly at his son, "Very well my boy. Tomorrow, you will bring the girl to the castle, that way I can meet my future daughter-in-law before we throw her into the public's eye… again," he winked.

"Lady Erza, I believe I've got the gist of this week's activities. Please inform Sir Elfman to remove the wanted posters and replace them with a summons," the king rose from his throne and walked down the steps to meet his son.

"Of course your Majesty," Lady Erza gave a stiff bow and left the room. The king grinned a crooked smile at the prince, "I knew I didn't need to marry you off to Evergreen,"

 _Ha! Even if I didn't find her before the deadline, I still wouldn't settle down with that stone-loving whack-job_ , Gajeel thought to himself, _Levy's too important. I would have searched until the day I die, tradition or not._

* * *

 _*Levy*_

 _*The Next Day*_

 _Would you do me the honor of becoming Mrs. Levy Redfox?_ Those words had taken over her mind, swirling around her brain in a never-ending vortex of glee. Every time she thought of what had happened that night, the butterflies in her stomach awoke, dancing and fluttering around her belly.

Levy sighed softly as she leaned against her broom, her mind wandering off to the best night of her life. Her lips still tingled from the heart-stopping kiss. Every time she thought about it, a new jolt of electricity would grace her lips, leaving her craving for more.

"Oi! Cinder Girl!" Levy didn't even register her Step-mother's voice calling out to her. All she could think of was the feeling of his surprisingly soft lips massaging her own.

"LEVY!" her step-mother shrieked. Levy didn't even have time to react before a large pot of scalding tea was thrown at her, shattering over her head, glass flying everywhere.

"AAAHH!" she dropped to her knees, cradling her throbbing head in her hands. The scalding tea trickled down her skin, burning her. It left angry marks as well as sting the fresh wounds from the broken glass.

"YOU LISTEN TO ME WHEN I'M SPEAKING YOU INSULENT WRETCH!" Minerva bellowed, marching over to the wounded girl. She wasted no time in kicking her in the ribs, knocking her over. Levy's head smacked into the marble, causing her vision to go blurry.

Minerva bent down and grabbed the girl by her hair.

"AH!" Levy gasped at the sharp pain on her scalp.

"HOW DARE YOU IGNORE ME?" Minerva snarled, baring her teeth at Levy.

"I'm-I-S-Sorry," Levy gasped through her tears. Blood trickled down the side of her face and into her mouth. She desperately tried not to gag at the metallic taste.

"LIKE HELL YOU ARE!" Minerva threw Levy to the ground, before kicking her once again, cracking her ribs.

A scream escaped Levy's throat, burning the girl's lungs. Her arm curled around her middle as she tried to crawl her way to the large, splintered doors, trying to get as far away from the crazed woman as possible.

"Oh… You want to leave do you? To run off to find help?" Minerva grasped the woman by the arm and yanked her up, stretching her broken ribs even more. "If you want to leave then go ahead!"

Minerva dragged the battered girl to the door by her arm, paying no attention to the sobs that echoed through the house.

Her step-mother threw open the doors, intending to throw Levy down the steps. Instead, she was met with the livid face of the prince and his guard.

"You're Highness!" Without releaving her grip on the girl, Minerva bowed low to the royal. "To what honor do I have that brings you to my humble home?"

Gajeel wasted no time with formalities. His scarlet eyes burned with anger at the sight of the battered, barely-conscious girl in her hand. "Drop her. NOW," he snarled at Minerva.

The woman's black eyes widened at the bluntness of the prince. "Y-Yes, of course your highness," with the flick of her wrist, she tossed Levy to the side.

Levy, unable to stand, dropped to the ground. Her head cracked against the polished marble yet again, this time, her vision turned black, sending her into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

 **AN: Lol so Gajeel was a little OOC this chapter but hey, the boy's high on life, what do ya expect? XD Also, I have the "I 3 Minerva" T-shirts ready. They come in X XL and XXL. If anyone wants them, they are $15 a pop, plus shipping. I hope you enjoyed!**

 **Later Taters!**

 **~Icy**


	17. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

A small group of horses thundered through the forest, the trail barely wide enough to atone for all of them. One of the horses had a large carriage trailing behind it; bars covered its only window in the back. Two of the horses were the palest of whites, with the seal of the king that lay on the base of their reins. The leading horse, however, was of the pitchest of blacks. Its back was bare, save for the simple saddle, and its reins held the seal of the prince. All three horses, and their riders, were set on one destination: The McGarden Estate.

"You're Highness, please! What's the rush?" Lady Erza shouted to the large man that rode in front of her.

"Yeah man! I don't know if this poor trailer can take much more of this speed!" Bixlow, the head of the royal detention unit, shouted from behind her. The black trailer that was being dragged behind him was starting to show some wear-and-tear due to the harsh pace that the prince has set.

"Quit yer whinin'!" Gajeel shouted over the sound of the hooves beating against the packed dirt. "We're almost there, so can it wouldja?"

The two knights exchanged a confused look. Both of them questioned as to why the prince was in such a hurry to get to the woman's house. It wasn't like she was going anywhere. Though his pace was one thing to wonder about, their true confusion lied in his decision to bring the jail cart. Bixlow had questioned his decision before they had left, but the prince had only responded with a vague _"Trust me. We'll need it,"_

When Bixlow thought his poor jail cart wouldn't make it, the prince pulled on the reins on his stallion, bringing the group to a stop.

"Damn," The knight mumbled, "You sure she's even here? It looks like it hasn't been occupied for years," The house, although large and stately, was somewhat run-down, leaving him to question if anyone even lived there anymore. The cobble-stone walls were crumbling, while large vines climbed up the sides. The windows were boarded shut with what seemed like rotting wood. The large oak doors were splintered and almost hanging off their hinges in their shut position.

"Believe me," Erza muttered back, "With the amount of times I've searched this place, I can tell you that someone does indeed live here,"

"Yeah," Gajeel hopped off his horse and guided it over to the fence surrounding the house. "And that's why I toldja to bring the jail cart," he tied Lily off onto the fence. The knights hopped off of their steeds and did the same.

"Ok! So what's the plan? Should Erza and I wait out here, or are we all going in, or what's the deal? Should I bring the stick?" Bixlow asked Gajeel eagerly, referring to the large bat he used to beat people into getting into the jail cart.

"Nah, you won't need the stick. These chicks are fuckin' sadistic but they'll-" he was abruptly cut off by a blood curdling scream, piercing the once tranquil air.

"That came from inside the manor!" gasped Erza. Gajeel wasted no time in thundering up the steps leading to the house, the two knights quickly trailed behind him. Incoherent yelling could be heard from inside, and with each shout, the prince's anger grew tenfold.

Just as Gajeel was about the blow the doors off their hinges (again), they suddenly swung open, revealing an enraged Minerva and a beaten down Levy. Minerva held the young woman up by her arm, her hand keeping a vice-like grip on her upper arm. Blood trailed down her face and neck, coming from small slices in her skin. Levy's once beautiful sky blue locks were soaked, now a dull and murky color. It hung plastered to her face and- was her hair steaming?

"You're highness!" Minerva gasped. With a firm grip still on Levy, she quickly bowed her head in respect to the prince. "What brings you to my humble home?"

Gajeel didn't have time for formalities. Levy was in obvious pain, and from the looks of it, would be in the infirmary for quite some time. "Drop her. NOW," It was becoming more and more difficult to reel in his anger, and his control was slowly slipping away.

Minerva's eyes grew in fear as she stuttered, "Y-yes, of course your highness," She tossed Levy haphazardly to the side, still bowing to the royal. Levy dropped to the floor as soon as her arm left her step-mother's grip, her head made a sickening _crack!_ as soon as it made contact with the floor. She now lay on the ground, unmoving.

Gajeel roared and launched himself at the woman, finally snapping out of his composure. He was an inch away from Minerva's now pale face before he was yanked back towards the door. He struggled to get out of the grips of his two knights but was unsuccessful in getting free.

"Whoa dude! Relax man! You can't just jump someone!" Bixlow interjected, hanging onto the prince with all of his strength.

"It will do you no good if you lash out at her," snapped Erza, "We need to focus on the task at hand,"

Gajeel stopped struggling against the two. "You're right," he admitted, "Bixlow, you get Minerva inta the cart. Erza," he turned to the captain, "Search the house. I want 'er daughters found an' arrested along with their mother. Don't stop 'till ya find 'em,"

"Yes Your Highness," The knights chorused. Erza took off through the house and made her way up the stairs in search for the girls.

"W-what? What do you mean a-arrested?" Minerva gasped, her face growing paler by the second.

Bixlow grinned madly as he approached the woman with a set of handcuffs, "Lady Minerva Orlando, you are under arrest for the physical abuse of your kin, as well as the murder of Sir Henry McGarden,"

If it was even physically possible, the woman's face got even paler at the statement of her second offense, "H-how did you find out about that?" she slowly backed away from the advancing knight, only to be stopped by the couch behind her.

Bixlow grinned wider as he grabbed Minerva's wrists and cupped them together in the handcuffs, leaving her arms dangling down in front of her. "You shouldn't have left your weapon at the scene of the crime,"

Minerva's eyes widened in realization. "Wait- that wasn't- I didn't-" Bixlow began to drag the woman out the door and to the carriage, "Stop! It wasn't me- It was just-I'm innocent! I promise I'm innocent!"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Bixlow rolled his eyes at the woman's struggles, "Save it for the judge lady. It ain't my fault you made rookie mistakes," He shoved her into the large carriage and slammed the door shut, effectively silencing her pleas.

The knight turned and made his way back to the house. He was almost to the front doors when they opened to reveal Lady Erza escorting two handcuffed young women out of the manor.

"Wow, that was quick," Bixlow commented as the Captain made her way past him.

Erza disregarded his comment and continued to guide the two silent women to the cart. She opened the large door to reveal the musty inside and the weeping woman. "Get in and remain silent," she commanded, to which the girls obeyed without hesitation.

"Ok let's go," Gajeel appeared in the doorway, carrying an unconscious Levy in his arms.

Bixlow hopped up onto the raised seat of the carriage and grabbed the reins, "Can we go at a normal pace this time? You really fucked up my jail cart on the way here," he asked the distracted prince.

Gajeel took his time lying Levy across Lily's back, making sure she wouldn't fall off. "No," he spoke coldly, staring at the girls seemingly sleeping face, "I need ta get 'er ta the infirmary. You guys can go as slow as ya want. I'm goin' full speed," With that, he hopped up onto his horse and with a sharp "Hya~!" he took off, leaving the two knights behind in a cloud of orange dust.

"Bixlow…" Erza turned to her subordinate, "How did you find out that Minerva was the one who killed the woman's father?"

"Easy," he chuckled as he snapped the reins, starting up a smooth pace, "When I was sent to investigate the crime scene, I found a long-ass dagger impaled into some guy's chest. The stamp of the Orlando Family was branded into the hilt,"

"And how did you know it was Minerva? Other than the fact that she practically admitted to it earlier," Erza inquired, keeping time with the other knight.

"Minerva is the last of the Orlando line. It couldn't have been anyone but her," he chuckled and shook his head.

"But the murder was 3 years ago, almost 4. How come she is just now being held accounted for it?" Erza furrowed her eyebrows at the absurd situation.

"Uh, right," Bixlow coughed awkwardly, "Well it's mainly because the Orlando stamp is fairly similar to several other families, so unfortunately we kept wrongly interrogating and arresting innocent people. It wasn't until recently that we realized that the Orlando's were the only family that had access to personalized weapons. It was a major blunder on my part,"

Erza sighed and shook her head, "Well there isn't anything we can do about it now. We have the murderer in our custody and that's all that matters,"

"Yeah, but in reality we should have seen it coming. I mean, the chick was _known_ for being a total bitch. I'm surprised I hadn't thought to interrogate her sooner," Bixlow slapped his hand to his forehead, the action creating a loud clang against the polished metal of his helmet.

"Well thankfully your mistakes don't matter now," the captain spoke bitterly. She would have fired his ass if she had found out sooner.

"Oh believe me, I am thankful," he grinned with his tongue lolling out of his mouth.

Erza rolled her eyes at the man, "Come on. We need to hurry. The sooner we get those three behind bars, the better,"

* * *

 **AN: You know for such a short chapter, this took a hella long time to finish. I have been going through the worst writer's block lately and it's been eating me alive! Blaarggggg! Anyway, I apologize for the anticlimactic ending for this chapter, but it was the best I could think of without cutting it. I hope you enjoyed!**

 **Later Taters!**

 **~Icy**

 **Also, can I get a Boo Ya! for Minerva being thrown in jail?**


	18. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

 _*Gajeel*_

The air was thick with anticipation as the two royals anxiously awaited for the healer to return. Gajeel had brought Levy to the castle's infirmary a few hours before and hadn't seen her since she disappeared into the room with the nurse. He had tried to go in with them, but ended up getting chased back out by the broom-wielding old lady. Now he was stuck sitting around with his sister waiting for the news on her condition.

Gajeel paced the floor, completely unable to sit still. His boots struck the marble with a quick and steady pace; the strong tapping was the only sound in the otherwise quite waiting room.

"Um, Gajeel? I know you're nervous, but Miss Levy is in good hands. Granny Porlyusica knows what she's doing," Wendy's soft voice broke the stiff silence. She was sitting patiently on one of the wooden chairs near the infirmary's door.

Gajeel stopped walking and ran his fingers through his hair. "Yeah, I know. It's jus'- she was beat up pretty damn bad," He stared at the spruce door, almost willing it to reveal Levy with his mind.

"Yeah, I saw," The young princess murmured. She had been devastated and scared out of her mind when she saw her brother running through the castle with a seemingly dead Levy in his arms. "But if she wasn't going to be ok, then Granny Porlyusica would have told us already," Hope was laced through the young girl's words. So much so, that it almost seemed as if she was trying to convince herself as much as her brother.

Gajeel shook his head and started to pace again. All of this waiting and wondering was starting to eat on his nerves. Quite honestly, he almost wished one of his dispirit cousins were here with him. He desperately needed to hit something without breaking something valuable.

"You know, If you keep pacing like that, you're going to wear a crevice in the floor," a strong voice spoke from the opposite side of the room. Gajeel and Wendy turned their heads to see the king standing in the large doorway that lead into the main hallway.

"Father!" Wendy sounded relieved that the king had finally arrived.

"Hello my dear," he smiled warmly and ruffled his daughter's hair as he made his way over to his son.

"You know… when I said, ' _Throw her_ into the public's eye,' I didn't mean that literally," a smirk tugged at the corners of the king's lips.

Gajeel merely growled in response, continuing his steady marching. The king sighed and placed a hand on the prince's shoulder, halting his steps.

"Gajeel… What happened?" his dull carmine orbs burned the question into Gajeel's bright scarlet ones.

The prince sighed and began to explain to his father what had happened. How Minerva had disowned her as her daughter and made her the family's personal slave. How beatings were not an uncommon occurrence. How Minerva finally broke her early on that day. He had just gotten to the part where they found out that her step-mother was the one who killed her father when the king stopped him.

"Yes, I am well aware of that particular fact. She was responsible for her mother's death as well," That statement confused Gajeel.

"But Levy told me that 'er mom was killed by a dragon. Jus' like…" he trailed off, his father getting the point.

"Well, yes, she did. But it was Minerva who put her in that position in the first place. You see, Minerva was apparently quite infatuated with Henry at the time and to know that the man she loved was already in a married relationship, and with a child no less. Well, she went through extreme lengths to get rid of the other woman," The king explained.

"Yeah, I guess tha' makes sense. But why the hell would she kill the guy all those years later?" The prince inquired.

"Money. That's all there is to it. If Henry died, the family would inherit quite a lot of money in compensation,"

"That's ridiculous," Gajeel mumbled, shaking his head in disbelief. "What happened to 'er now? And 'er daughters?"

"Well, due to her high status she was excused the death penalty,"

"What?!" Gajeel was furious. She deserved to die after what she's done.

"Yes. Instead, she and her two daughters were sentenced to life in prison,"

Gajeel was about to say more on the subject, but quickly dismissed that action when the door of the infirmary flew open. Standing in the doorway was a tall old woman with pale pink hair and clouded crimson eyes. Gajeel wasted no time in questioning the woman. He walked right up to the woman and thrusted his face close to hers.

"Is Levy ok? Is she blind? Can she walk? DID SHE DIE?" he hounded the poor nurse with questions, not letting her get a single answer in.

 _ **THWAP!**_

"Ow! What the hell was that for?" Gajeel growled, holding the side of his head which had just been heavily abused by the woman's hand.

"Stop asking such stupid questions, child!" Porlyusica snapped. She glared at the young prince, heavily debating on whether or not she should tell him anything now.

"Please forgive my son," The king interjected, "like all of us he is extremely stressed about this situation. Please, what is the news on her condition?"

Porlyusica sighed and shook her head. "She took quite a lot of damage this time. Three cracked ribs, a broken arm, and a nasty concussion, along with several other minor injuries,"

Gajeel's mouth fell open in disbelief. He knew that Minerva had definitely done a number on her, but he didn't think it was that bad. Suddenly, however, a new emotion rose in place of his shock: fury.

The prince turned towards the door that led into the hallway. "I kill 'er! I'll kill that fuckin' bitch!" He stomped through the waiting room, about to leave, only to be stopped by the feel of his father's hand on his shoulder.

"Gajeel…" his father's gentle voice spoke from behind him. "Now is not the time for that. You need to be here, for Levy,"

"Yes," Porlyusica spoke up, "The girl is awake and-"

She wasn't even able to finish her sentence before Gajeel shoved passed her and made his way into the infirmary, slamming the door as he did so.

"Well!" The nurse huffed, crossing her arms over her chest, "That was just rude!"

* * *

 _*Levy*_

Everything hurt. Simple as that! Everything hurt, and it was really kind of annoying. Levy wasn't used to just sitting around, doing nothing. Her hands itched for an activity to do, or a book to ease her stressed mind. Porlyusica had just gotten done bandaging her up before leaving the room to speak with the royals who, no doubt, waited outside.

Levy reached over herself to grab the book that sat on the bedside table. Her ribs screamed in protest of her odd angle, but continued to reach for it anyway. It was hard, seeing as the arm nearest the table was the broken one, but somehow, she managed to grab the book with minimal damage.

Levy was just about to dive into the pages, when she heard a furious shout coming from the other room. _What on Earthling is going on?_ She stared at the door, almost hoping in vain that she could see through it to know what was happening. After about a minute silence, Levy opened her book and began to read. She didn't even get to the next page before the infirmary door flew open, exposing the enraged prince on the other side.

Gajeel slammed the door shut behind him as his eyes scanned the room for the little bluenette.

"Gajeel!" Levy smiled at him, resting her book in the bed beside her. She was extremely relieved that he had decided to come in alone. Right now, his face was the only one she wanted to see.

His once flaming ruby eyes softened at the sight of the small woman. He made his way over to the bed that sat at the far end of the room, where smiling blunted resided.

"Hey there short stuff," he grinned, plopping down in the wooden chair beside the bed. He placed his hand on her head and began to gently move her hair out of her face. "How are ya feelin'?" he spoke softly, his eyes burning into hers.

"Well… I've had better days," Levy mumbled, smiling softly up at him.

"Gihi, I'll say," Gajeel chuckled, "You look like a fate damn-near worse than death,"

Levy giggled at him, the soft sound brightening up the somewhat morbid room. If she were honest with herself, Gajeel would probably be able to make her laugh even on her death bed. She loved that about him.

"So did the old bat threaten to beat ya with a broom yet, er didja get the full package already?"

Levy couldn't help the giggle that bubbled up from her lips. Lady Porlyusica did indeed threaten her with a broom if she didn't stop asking questions. Levy didn't know if it was an empty threat or if she would have actually done it. "Yeah she did. She said that if I didn't stop asking questions, she would whack be with the broom handle,"

"Crazy old hag," Gajeel grumbled, eliciting yet another laugh from the small woman next to him.

"Ah… So you're the Levy my son has told me so much about!" a warm voice boomed through the infirmary. Gajeel turned to face a man that Levy couldn't see.

"Wow, great timin' Pop," he grumbled.

"Wait, what?!" Levy whispered nervously. Gavel only grinned at her in response.

The king made his way around the end of the bed so that Levy could see him. He was tall, but not quite as tall as his son. He was dressed business-casual and with no crown. Quite honestly, he looked like an older version of Gajeel, with less hair and piercings.

"Y-your Highness!" Levy scrambled to bow in respect in her awkward sitting position, but ended up hurting her ribs more in the process. She winced softly in pain, as Gajeel looked at her with concerned eyes.

The king chuckled merrily. "Now, there's no need for that my dear! You're injured and I won't stand for you straining yourself just for some sign of respect,"

Levy was shocked at his words, but was still relieved that she didn't have bow anymore. She straightened herself and started at a spot above the king's ear. She wasn't quite yet ready to look the man in the eye.

"Now," the king spoke again, sobering a little, "It has come to my attention, that you are the last of the McGarden line?"

"Y-yes sir," Levy murmured. "My mother died when I was young, and my father died very recently due to bandits,"

"Yes… Well… We shall discuss that particular matter later. I wanted to let you know that your father was a very good friend of mine. And your mother to my wife. It was devastating when I had found out they had passed. But now," he smiled warmly at Levy and his son, "It seems that the Redfox-Mcgarden friendship had continued on in the younger generation. It's a beautiful sight,"

"I-I, uh, T-thank you sir," Levy's face was alight with color due to the gaze the king settled upon the two.

The man chuckled again, sounding suspiciously like his son, "Well, I shall leave you to rest. After all, there is a wedding to plan," he winked, making Levy's face burn. He started to leave the room but stopped halfway out the door. "Oh and one more thing. Try not to get too cozy in here, I haven't had time to invest in earplugs yet,"

"What…?" Levy murmured, not understanding.

"SAVE IT FOR THE HONEYMOON!" he shouted after the door shut.

"Oi!" Gajeel shouted after him.

If it was even humanly possible, Levy's blush brightened tenfold as she finally understood that the king was referring to. She couldn't even look at Gajeel after what he had said, and couldn't stop her mind from creating different _explicit_ images of the two. She buried her face in her hair so as not to meet the eyes of the man next to her.

"The damn coot's hangin' 'round Mira too often," said man grumbled irritably.

* * *

Somwhere, deep in the castle's kitchen, MiraJane's matchmaking senses were tingling.

 **AN: Omg that took so long to write even though it really wasn't something that should have taken as long as it did. You know, I'm really starting to like the king. It seems like he's the only one that's got his head screwed on straight XD. So I'm thinking that there will be two, maybe three chapters left before the epilogue. But I have no idea. It depends on how long the chapters are. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter (even though it was kind of boring and filler-ish)!**

 **Later Taters!**

 **~Icy**

 **(Also to those of you who thought Levy was dead, Shame on you! I would never do something like that! Well… ok maybe I would have but not for this story. I would have labeled it as "angst' or something XD)**


	19. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

 **AN: Please read the end Note**

 **-oO0Oo-**

"When do you think she'll wake up?"

"I dunno. I think she might be dead."

"Let's try poking her! Maybe that will get her to wake up!"

"For once in your 19 years of your life, you actually had a good idea."

Levy was having such a pleasant dream, dancing through a lush meadow, singing to the wildflowers. It had been so calm and serene that it gave the impression that nothing could ever go wrong. That is, until the flowers started to sing back; except they weren't singing, but rather, whispering to her. Slowly, Levy pried her eyes open upon feeling a soft prodding on her cheek, right beside her mouth. As soon as she opened them, she was met with the grinning faces of two strange men.

The one on the left had wild cherry blossom hair, sticking out at odd angles on his head. He had a large goofy smile and distinct canines. He was dressed in an unbuttoned black suit jacket over top of a deep maroon dress shirt. A strange white scarf donned his neck created a stark contrast to his tanned skin. The man on the right had shaggy raven hair and deep set eyes. His smile was more of a laid back smirk compared to the man beside him. He was dressed in a black suit as well, except he wore no tie and his dark navy shirt was unbuttoned halfway, showing off his pale skin.

They scared the hell out of her.

"AAHHH!" she let out a shrill shriek, startling the two men in front of her bed.

"Gah!" The raven haired man flopped over Levy's bed, slapping his hand across her lips and silencing her. His body was sprawled across her, crushing her chest. Levy made a muffled shout of protest, her ribs burning from the sudden, added weight from the man. She hadn't been out of the infirmary for a week, and already she was being bombarded by strange men.

"Look, I'm sorry we scared you! Please don't scream!" the man currently lying atop Levy hastily asked. Slowly, he removed his hand from her mouth.

As soon as his hand left her mouth, she took a shaky breath and gasped out, "Please, you're… c-crushing… me,"

"Oh shit!" He quickly rolled to his side and flopped off the bed, relieving the harsh pressure from her chest. As soon as he did so, Levy shuffled beck up against the headboard of the large bed, pulling the covers up to her chin as if it would give her some kind of protection.

"W-who are you?" she gasped. Her head was spinning from her sudden movements and her ribs were numb with pain. She paid no attention to those facts, seeing as she was still unsure if those men were a true threat to her. Somewhere in the back of her mind, a little voice reasoned that if they were truly dangerous, they wouldn't have been able to get into the castle, let alone her room.

"Wow!" the pink haired man exclaimed, ignoring her question, "Metal Head was right! You are tiny!"

Levy's jaw just about dropped to the floor. She couldn't believe that a man she didn't even know would say something so demeaning to her face! "I-I beg your pardon?" she spluttered, forgetting the possibly grave situation she was in.

"Yeah you're right," The other man murmured, peeling himself off the floor. He stared at her smaller physique that was hidden under the large duvet. Suddenly, he grinned, "She must be one hell of a saint to be able to put up with old bolts for brains," he chortled.

"No kidding," the pinkette agreed. Levy was starting to get very frustrated. How dare these men barge into her room, invade her privacy, and speak as if she wasn't even there? it was as if no one taught them any manners! "Who would have thought that that stupid rivet face would get a girl before any of us? Especially to someone as sweet lookin' as her?"

"Well it makes sense cuz of that law that he had to abide by. The whole "gotta get hitched by 21" thing," the raven haired man reasoned.

"Glad we don't have that rule!" the pinkette cackled merrily. The man beside him only rolled his eyes.

"Natsu, we do have that rule,"

"Oh," he seemed a bit downhearted, but his gloomy face soon switched to one of curiosity. He looked Levy over with a critical gaze, seemingly judging her where she sat. "Do ya think they smashed yet?" The abrupt change of topic startled her, as well as the meaning of his words.

"W-what?" she squeaked, horrified that he would bring up such an intimate matter with her sitting right there. Her face exploded with color, embarrassment reaching an all time high. Quite honestly, you'd think she'd be used to it by now. During her somewhat long stay at the castle, news about her and Gajeel's engagement had spread through the halls like wildfire. She couldn't go 5 feet from her room without someone making a suggestive comment or speculation on how many children the two would have. it drove Levy insane with all of the embarrassing comments, but she knew that they were all said out of excitement for her being there.

"Are you kidding me?" laughed the raven haired man.

Levy turned to him, only to find that his torso was completely bare. She squeaked and covered her eyes. "Where are your clothes?!"

Once again, she was ignored by the man as he continued his statement. "Look at her! She's all banged up and broken! The wouldn't have done that with her all screwed up like that,"

"Well hey, you never know," the pink haired man, Natsu she figured, shrugged, "This could just be a result of them going to rough,"

Levy just about died on the spot. She had heard a lot of embarrassing things, but this was by far the worst. She wasn't sure how long she could take this, when suddenly she was saved by a quiet tap on the door.

"C-come in," she called weekly, hoping and praying that it was Lady Lucy.

The door swung open to reveal a young man with deep blue locks and a blood red tattoo plastered over his right eye. Although Levy didn't know his name, she knew exactly who he was. The tattoo he wore was a mark of the royals in the kingdom of Eques, and judging by his age, he was obviously the eldest prince.

"Good morning Lady Levy," he bowed low, addressing her with utmost respect. "Forgive me for disturbing you, but it seems that I have misplaced my cousins," his voice got sharper towards the end of his sentence as he glared at the two men standing beside her bed. "My lady," he turned to her, "Please forgive them. They seem to have misplaced their manners,"

"O-oh, um, i-it's no problem, they were just… um… being friendly?" she wasn't sure why exactly they were in her room in the first place, but so far they haven't done anything to harm her. Yet.

"They still know better than to be in here," the man shut the door and made his way towards the to men next to Levy. "You two are going to be in a heap of trouble if-"

"Levy, it's time to get- Oh my gosh!" Lady Lucy's distressed shout startled the people in the room. Levy turned her head to see her standing in the open doorway with a bowl of warm water in her hands and a washcloth on her elbow. Levy was so grateful that she had finally arrived.

"Lucy! Oh thank goodness!" She sighed, relieved.

"What on Earthland are you three doing in here!?" Lucy shrieked at the men. She forcefully placed the bowl down on the dresser adjacent from the bed as she stomped over to them. "You know very well that men are not allowed in the women's corridor!" she thrust a finger in their faces.

"H-hey calm down there Lucy" Natsu put his hands out in surrender, "We just wanted to meet the new princess!"

That seemed to make the woman angrier. "And you couldn't have waited until breakfast? It's not even an hour from now!"

"Chill Lucy," the shirtless man spoke up, "We just got bored that's all,"

Lucy, upon noticing the man's less than appropriate attire, burned with fury. "WHY ARE YOU NAKED?"

"Huh?" the man looked down at his bare torso, "Oh shit!" he gasped and ran from the room, obviously looking for something to cover himself with.

"I can't believe you two!" Lucy turned onto the other men again, "Natsu, I understand since he has a habit of breaking in where he's not supposed to, but you, Jellal? And here I thought you were the mature one." Complete and utter disappointment shot through her words, and the prince, Jellal, cringed softly from their weight.

"Lucy, please don't blame him," Levy spoke up for the man. "He's only here because he went looking for the other two."

"Hmmm…" the blonde narrowed her eyes at the two men before coming to a decision. "You have about 3 seconds to leave this room before I get Erza. 1…" With one glance at each other, Jellal and Natsu bolted from the room before Lucy could finish saying "one".

"Thanks Lucy," Levy smiled gratefully at the woman as she moved the door shut.

"Of course Levy. They know it's against the rules to be in the women's corridor, let alone one of the rooms. I guess they just couldn't contain their excitement." She rolled her eyes, walking back over to retrieve the bowl of water for Levy to wash up in.

Levy giggled as she took the water from the woman and began to wash her face. The water was now lukewarm instead of hot, but she was still grateful for something to distract her from the suggestive comments she had heard minutes before.

"You know…" Lucy started, pulling out a simple gown for Levy to wear that day. "This probably wouldn't have happened if you had had other sleeping arrangements," a sly grin was plastered on her face as she wiggled her eyebrows suggestively.

Levy repressed the urge to groan. Naturally, upon exiting the infirmary, Gajeel had offered to share his room with Levy, in hopes that it would make her feel more comfortable being around someone she was familiar with. At first, the offer sounded tempting, then she realized there was only one bed. She would have to share a bed with someone. With a man. As an unmarried woman, the idea sounded extremely risqué and taboo. Her discomfort sounded a bit ridiculous to Lucy, seeing as Gajeel was her fiance and all, but it was still unsettling.

"Lucy, you know why I can't do that," Levy handed her the bowl.

"Look," the woman said, taking the bowl and laying out the gown, "All I'm saying is, you better get used to sleeping with him now. That way you won't get cold feet the night of your honeymoon," she winked.

This time Levy did groan. She was getting really tired of all of those comments. Lucy only giggled at her friend's distress. "Lucy…" she whined. "Don't say things like that! it's embarrassing…"

Lucy only laughed as she helped Levy get into her dress. "You better get used to people teasing you guys. No matter how old you get, people are still going to comment on your sex life."

"Lucy!" Levy was shocked that her friend would be so blunt about that. Lucy only laughed harder, nearly dropping the comb she was using to help tame Levy's bed head. After tying a soft orange ribbon in her hair, Lucy stood and brushed imaginary dust off her pink gown.

"Come on Levy. Breakfast is in 10 minutes and Mira's cooking something special today just for you," she winked and pulled Levy to her feet.

Levy, on the other hand, cringed slightly. As much as she loved Mira's cooking, all of this fancy food was a bit much for her and she often couldn't finish what she put on her plate. She figured that if it were a breakfast made in her honor, it would be something outrageously complicated and exotic.

Levy followed Lucy out of the bedroom and down the large corridor, heading for the grand dining room. On their way down, they met with the youngest Princess and engaged in light conversation. Apparently when Levy brought up her little meeting that morning, the two princes that barged into her room didn't know a thing about personal space or privacy (also that Lucy's room was a particular hot spot for Prince Natsu…).

Upon arriving to the dining room, Levy took her usual seat right beside Gajeel, while Wendy sat beside Levy. Naturally the king sat at the head of the table, laughing along to a story that Prince Jellal was telling him. Princes Natsu and Gray sat beside each other and were engaged in a heated argument about which was better: fire or ice. Another young woman, who Levy didn't know, sat haughtily beside the two princes, her nose was stuck in the air while a purple fan hid the bottom of her face. Levy was just about to ask who she was when the king suddenly spoke up.

"Ah good morning Levy, my darling. I trust you slept well?" The king smiled warmly at her.

Levy politely nodded and said, "Yes, sir. I slept very well," she made sure that no discomfort showed on her face as she thought about her rude awakening. The king only chuckled at her timid response.

"No need to hide it my dear. I know all about their little adventure this morning," he jerked a thumb in the direction of the three princes.

"Adventure? The hell are ya talkin' about?" Gajeel questioned, glancing between the guests, the king, and Levy.

The woman beside the princes scoffed, "Those three don't have a polite bone in their body. Honestly I expected more from Jellal but I guess he caught the stupid from those two." The three men started jabbering their complaints at the woman, denying their stupidity.

"Now, now Evergreen," the king chuckled. "They just wanted to meet my new daughter, that's all. Although," he turned a sharp glare onto the men, "They could have waited until breakfast to meet her,"

Levy blushed lightly at the king's words. Even though she grew up a peasant, and even a slave, he had welcomed her into his home with open arms. Now, he even went as far as to address her as his daughter, as if her past title meant nothing to him. _Then again_ , a small voice sounded in the back of her head, _Soon, you_ will _be his daughter._ The thought only made her blush deeper.

"Hold on a second!" Gajeel glared at the men, "Do ya mean ta tell me that they broke inta Levy's room?"

The princes's faces paled, as they stammered their excuses. Levy could see Gajeel getting angrier and angrier as the seconds passed.

Just as it seemed Gajeel was going to do something harmful to the princes, MiraJane pushed open the doors that led into the kitchen, announcing, "Breakfast is ready!" Levy turned to see her and a group of servants flowing out of the kitchens with pitchers of various juices and platters of lidded food.

A very large, white haired man nearly dropped the platter of food he was holding onto Lady Evergreen. She responded with a slap on his arm with her fan and a shout of "Watch it you great oaf!" Although her words were harsh, Levy could see a distinct blush that dusted across her cheekbones. She tried her best to hide it with her fan however.

Levy giggled at their exchange. She knew, by the way the man glanced at the woman, whom she assumed was a princess, that there was an unspoken attraction between the two. No matter how much they denied it.

Suddenly, Mira appeared behind Levy, dropping a large silver platter in front of her. "A special breakfast that I think you would enjoy," the white haired woman smiled sweetly and winked at her.

The servants lifted the lids off the platters of the royals' dishes, revealing two pieces of perfectly cooked toast with an egg nestled in the middle. A few berries decorated the plates as well as a couple pieces of bacon. It was Eggs in a Basket. In other words: peasant food.

"Wha- Mira?" Levy questioned the cook, turning around to meet her smiling face.

"I knew you were still a bit uncomfortable with all the fancy food we serve, so I decided to make something a bit different today," Mira smiled sweetly, then addressed the rest of the table. "Enjoy!" She turned and walked back into the kitchen with the other cooks following in her wake.

Levy cast a wayward glance around the table, just to see if the royals were unhappy with their food. Quite on the contrary, the others were perfectly consent with their meal and were now chatting and laughing amongst one another, munching absently on their food. Levy smiled softly at her plate as she picked at the berries that touched the toast.

As she was just about to take a bit of strawberry, Gajeel leaned towards her and whispered, "I talked ta Mira 'bout maybe makin' some simpler dishes."

Levy grinned and covered his hand with her own. "Thank you." he merely grunted in response. The two of them weren't too big on public display of affection. Mainly because it lead to so much teasing that made Levy's face feel like it was burning off. For now, the two stuck with simple touches; whether it be a reassuring hand squeeze or an affectionate arm around the shoulders. They were small, but they were enough for Levy.

 **-oO0Oo-**

As the day went by, Levy got more and more dreary. Which was strange, considering she actually didn't do much (mainly because her ribs were still tender). All she really did was stand on a podium while Juvia created and altered her wedding gown. Naturally, during that designing time, she endured excess amounts of teasing by both Juvia and Lucy (as well as Lady Evergreen who decided to join them halfway through the day). Of course she loved her friends, but by the end of the day, she was sick of them. All she wanted was to escape to her room and get lost in the pages of a good book.

After Levy said her final good nights to the women, she immediately shut and locked her door, relieved that she didn't have to deal with anymore people. As soon as she got into bed, however, she hear the most awful thing to greet her ears that day: A knock.

Groaning softly to herself, Levy flopped out of bed and made her way to the door. When she opened it, she was met with a most welcome surprise. Gajeel stood in the doorway, grinning down at her.

"Damn shortstuff," he chuckled, " You look like ya jus' went through Hell an' back,"

"Not really," Levy smiled, ignoring the nickname. "Just stood on a podium all day."

"Gihi, better get used ta it. Your gonna be standin' around fer the rest of your life." Levy giggled and rolled her eyes at him. He grinned back at her and ruffled her hair. She puffed out her cheeks in annoyance, but he only laughed.

"So," Gajeel crossed his arms over his chest and leaned against the door frame. "How are ya adjustin'? You know, ta all of this," he gestured to the castle surrounding them. "I meant ta ask ya before but I kept forgettin'."

"Well it's going to take some getting used to," Levy picked at the hem of her short nightgown. Gajeel's eyes followed that action but quickly returned to her face. "I mean, it's a lot different from that old manor I lived in before. And it's especially weird to have someone wait on _me_." she chuckled nervously. She was still getting used to the face that she no longer had to do any chores. In fact, she was even told off by Lucy a few times for trying to clean up random rooms in the castle. Yes, Levy felt way out of her comfort zone, but she knew she would get used to it soon enough. This was her new home after all, and everyone was kind and welcomed her with open arms.

"You'll get used ta it," Gajeel assured her. And she believed him.

"So, what brings you here?" Levy asked, crossing her arms over her own chest.

"What? Is it a crime to want to spend a little time with my fiancé?" he chuckled, "I mean yer constantly gettin' pulled away by either Lady Lucy er Juvia. It's like they want ya to avoid me er some shit."

Levy only laughed at his distress. "It's not like that. They're just excited that's all. We all are."

"Yeah but they could at least give me two minutes with ya," Gajeel grumbled, looking off to the side.

Levy giggled and gazed warmly at him. She really was lucky to have him. Prince or no. She was just about to tease him about missing her, when she realized something important. Gajeel was here. In Levy's room. _In the women's corridor._ Even though he was the prince, Levy knew that Erza would show no mercy on him if she found him here. Especially seeing as she lived in the room across from hers.

"Oh my gosh Gajeel!" she whispered frantically, startling him from his easy gaze. "You can't be here! Erza would kill you!"

"Relax shortsuff! I'll be gone before she gets back," he assured her, but Levy was still nervous. She didn't want him to die, death by angry redhead.

"Seriously Gajeel, you need to go! I don't want you getting in trouble!" she walked closer to him, about to push him away.

"Ya know, we might not've had this problem if ya'd jus' roomed with me," he smirked, setting Levy's cheeks aflame.

"Y-you know why I d-don't want to do t-that!" she spluttered, causing him to smirk wider. "I-it's improper for an unmarried w-woman to sleep in the same room as a m-man!"

"Yeah, but we're gonna be married soon anyways so what's the point?" he flashed her a lopsided grin, obviously enjoying her discomfort.

"T-the point- there is no point! You have to go before Erza gets back!" This time, she started to push against him, trying in vain to get him to leave faster.

"Alright, alright!" he chuckled. "I'm goin'!" He was halfway into the hallway when he suddenly turned around. "Wait One last thing," he bent down, cupping her chin in his hand, Gajeel brought her lips up to meet his in a chaste kiss. "Night shortstuff." he smiled lazily, righting himself and walking back down the hall.

Even though they had already kissed a few times before, it still made Levy blush like a little schoolgirl. "Goodnight Gajeel." she whispered, knowing that he wouldn't hear her.

Quietly, she shut her door, not bothering to lock it, and made her way over to her bed. She nestled underneath the soft duvet and closed her eyes, her dreams filled with red eyes, soft lips, and a handsome prince.

 **-oO0Oo-**

 **AN: Hey guys! So this is the part where you don't kill me for not updating. I have been hella busy lately and I haven't been able to get at my computer. Luckily! I already wrote down about half of this chapter in one of my (many) notebooks so it wasn't that hard to type up. Since I took so long to update, I decided to give you an extra long chapter (seriously. This is literally double the length of my longest chapter: excluding the AN). I hope you all can forgive me for the late update and I hope this chapter makes up for it.**

 **Now, here's where I need you guys' help. I'm thinking about putting the wedding in the next chapter, but I was wondering if you guys wanted me to write the bachelor/bachelorette parties before that. If you don't want me too, I wont address them, I'll just go onto the wedding. But if you guys want an extra chapter then that's totally doable. It's up to you. I hope you guys enjoyed!**

 **Later Taters!**

 **~Icy**

(On an unrelated note: This last chapter? I was so not expecting what happened. Like daim that took "boob grab" to a whole new level. Also, its not canon that there is something under Natsu's bandages and I'm so excited to find out what it is! Sorry but I needed to rant in a place other than Tumblr ;D)


End file.
